Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort!
by Nouni
Summary: JPLE. Lily s'ennuie avant les examens et personne ne semble vouloir l'écouter. Elle se met à parler toute seule... Mais que se passe-t'il lorsqu'elle est surprise en plein 'bavardage? HEY! Chapitre 10 en ligne! ALLELUIA!
1. Chapter 1

**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, me voilà revenue pour une nouvelle fic', inspirée d'une idée de Shela-Shela qui m'a donnée carte blanche pour donner vie à ses pensées ! xD**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente, « Invisible » (un peu de pub en passant !)**

**Bien sur, rien n'est à moi à part peut-être quelques personnages tirés de ma petite tête !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Argh!!! J'ai encore pensé tout fort? Ou comment se griller en 3 leçons…**

**Chapitre I : Prologue**

« Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie… »

Voyant que personne ne semble vouloir me prêter la moindre attention, j'élève un peu ma voix : « **Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie… Jm'ennuie…** »

Argh ! Toujours pas ! On va essayer la méthode 'forte' alors : « **J'MENNUIE... J'MENNUIE… J'MENNUIE… J'MENNUIE… J'MEN…** »

« STOP Lily, on a compris! »

Prenant un air parfaitement angélique, je me tourne vers ma meilleure amie, Alice, et dis : « Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Fais pas l'innocente ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais_ tous_ les sorts, _tous_ les enchantements, _toutes_ les potions et tout et n'importe quoi qui peut servir pendant les deux prochaines années à Poudlard que tu dois nous empêcher, _nous_, pauvres petits humains normaux de réviser pour les BUSEs ! »

Bon, on laisse tomber l'air 'je-ne-sais-pas-du-tout-de-quoi-tu-peux-bien-me-parler'. « Mais Alice, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Là-dessus, Remus, levant le nez de son énorme bouquin, marmonne : « Ce que tu veux », puis dévisageant mon air réjoui, il ajoute : « SAUF hurler, couiner, beugler, miauler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! »

« **YES** ! »

« Lily, j'ai inclus 'hurler' dans ma phrase je crois… »

« yesss ! », je chuchote.

Il me jette un regard perçant auquel je réponds puis je me tais quelques secondes, histoire de vous faire une petite présentation de moi-même et de ce qui se passe sous vos yeux (de merlan frit, en passant…) Je suis Lily Evans, 5ème année, préfète de Gryffondor et j'ai déjà TOUT révisé en prévision des BUSEs de la semaine prochaine. Donc, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort tandis que tous les Lions révisent, calfeutrés dans la salle commune où je me trouve en ce moment en leur 'palpitante' compagnie…

Autour de moi, il y a tout d'abord James Potter. Quelques mots pour le décrire : vaniteux, prétentieux, véritable cruche avec moi ainsi que la gente féminine en général. Ah et j'oubliais : môôsieur me harcèle depuis presque un an et demi pour que je sorte avec lui ! Puis il y a Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ma cruche préférée. Ne comptent pour lui que les blagues des Maraudeurs et son presque frère, Potter. Vient ensuite Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état (personne n'est au courant que je le sais, même lui !), que je considère comme mon meilleur ami et confident ; et enfin pour clore le chapitre 'Maraudeurs', Peter. Un mot pour lui : bizarre (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire d'ailleurs…) Bon et puis bien sur le couple le plus en vue de tout Poudlard : Alice White, ma meilleure amie (qui m'a hurlée de me calmer il y a un instant) et Franck Longdubat, un 7ème année particulièrement mignon.

Bref. Maintenant que vous avez tout bien compris, retournons à nos hippogriffes : _que faire ?_ Je me triture les méninges quelques secondes puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, je me mets à danser comme une démente au milieu des livres, parchemins et plumes posées en vrac sur le sol. Et hop, un pas à droite, deux à gauche, un boogie-woogie, un 'je mets le doigt devant, je mets le doigt derrière…' et une petite 'macarena' illustrent mon incroyable chorégraphie. Je récolte un regard agacé de Black et un ébahi de Potter qui en perd ses lunettes (il lui faut pas grand-chose dites moi !)

Pour clôturer le spectacle et finir en beauté, je m'élance et glisse sur un parchemin vierge en hurlant : « Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! ». Je me rétame bien entendu par terre après un « ouch ! » sonore tandis que tous les regards convergent sur moi. Tiens, ils ne m'ont pas l'air très sympathiques d'ailleurs ! Gloups…

Un cri inhumain jaillit alors de toutes les gorges gryffondoriennes : « EVANS, DEHORS ! »

Grommelant un vague : « Arf, 'savez même plus vous amuser vous… », je claque le portrait de la grosse dame derrière moi (« Surtout, dîtes pas pardon jeune fille ! ») et me dirige à grands pas rageurs vers le parc…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Adossée à un arbre, je m'exclame tout haut : « Ah qu'est-ce qu'ils m'énervent ces Gryf' de mes deux… narines ! (NDA : pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles !) Ils ont rien d'autre à faire que de bucher 24h/24 ?! Alala… En plus, je suis condamnée à parler toute seule vu que personne ne m'écoute : 'Non, désolée Lily, j'ai pas le temps, faut que je révise la formule pour transformer un hérisson en éponge !'. Pathétique, JE suis désespérément pathétique ! »

Un éclat de rire moqueur résonne derrière mon dos et sans même me retourner, je sais que l'abruti de classe internationale se trouve derrière moi : Severus Rogue, Serpentard de 5ème qui a décidé il y a quatre ans de pourrir ma vie !

Il me fait face et, toujours un sourire narquois collé sur ses lèvres dégoutantes, me crache : « Dis donc, je ne savais pas que la Sang-de-bourbe était tombée aussi bas ! Obligée de parler toute seule parce que ses amis se sont enfin rendus compte à quel point elle n'était pas digne d'être dans cette école…! »

* * *

**Ce n'est que la première partie du prologue mais j'aimerai votre avis afin de savoir si j'arrête tout de suite ou si je continue cette fic'… **

**Shela-Shela, je veux que tu me donnes le feu vert également car après tout, c'est ton idée et je ne veux pas la gâcher !**

**Si j'ai un avis positif, je continue et je rééditerai ce chapitre avec la suite…**

**Merci d'avance.**

**Nouni**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre (qui s'est fait attendre je sais) !**_

_**J'espère bien sur qu'il vous plaira. Pour me le faire savoir, savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :D**_

_**Merci à Shela-shela qui a eu l'idée de cette fic' et qui m'a donnée un feu vert resplendissant pour me permettre de continuer d'écrire! Ton avis importe beaucoup pour moi.**_

_**Egalement un grand merchi à mes revieweuses préférées (fayotte va!) : GaBy27, Happy Mad, Yoko-ichigo, Gwen, EyeSweet, Choco, Noriane, mis-lily-evans-93, 4ever.**_

**_Et blablabla, bien sur, rien n'est à moi mais à la fameuse JKR (j'aurais bien aimé quand même! xD)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

****

_Chapitre II: Ou comment avoir envie de tuer une personne... ou deux!_

Non mais pour QUI se prend ce sale Véracrasse puant et graisseux?! Il va voir de quel bois se chauffe Lily Evans…

« Tiens mais c'est ce cher Snivellus que voilà ! Dis, comme tu n'es pas occupé à réviser tes BUSEs, tu pourrais au moins en profiter pour te laver les cheveux ! » Yeah, bien joué Lily !

Il me lance un regard meurtrier et tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, il plaque sa main sur ma gorge avec un sourire sadique. Il commence à serrer tout doucement et la seule pensée qui me vient est : 'Beurk, Il est en train de me toucher ce sale petit… !' Il me regarde avec sa tête de vainqueur puis me dit d'un ton menaçant : « Evans, ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme ça ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir l'honneur de discuter avec moi, un Sang Pur ! »

Je suffoque, les larmes me montent aux yeux mais, refusant de m'avouer vaincue, je lui crache à la figure puis m'exclame : « Va te faire foutre Rogue, tout le monde sait que tu es Sang-Mêlé ! »

Son visage devient livide et il me projette violemment au sol. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il la pointe vers moi et s'écrie : « Tu vas payer Sang-de-Bourbe ! Endolo… » Il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il se fait expulser à une bonne dizaine de mètres, woaouuuh ! Qui que ça puisse être, je le remercie d'avance, c'était du grand art et minuté à la seconde près ! J'essaie d'apercevoir mon sauveur mais ma tête me fait un mal de chien et je sombre dans l'inconscience…

* * *

Arf, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce troupeau de licornes qui piétinent mon crâne ?! Mais faites moins de bruit, hey !

…

Hum, emmenez-moi à Ste-Mangouste, je délire complètement là… J'essaie de me souvenir au pourquoi du comment je me suis retrouvée là et… ting ! Ca y est : Rogue, le sortilège qu'il a failli me lancer, son vol plané et moi qui tombe dans les pommes ; tout se remet en place et une question s'impose : qui est mon 'sauveur' ? Qui est la personne qui mériterait que je l'embrasse ?! (Hum hum…)

« Lily ! »

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'appelle… Non, ça doit être mon imagination !

« LILY ! »

Ah ben si, c'est bien ça, je suis demandée ; il faut que j'émerge et plus vite que ça ! J'entrouvre les yeux et les referme aussitôt, éblouie par la lumière du soleil. Allez Lil's, bouge-toi un peu ! Après quelques efforts surhumains, je parviens à regarder autour de moi et aperçois… Potter ! Mais que fais Monsieur-je-suis-le-plus-fort ici ?! Interloquée et un peu paumée, je baragouine : « Questufoula? »

Il éclate d'un rire franc et s'exclame : « Tu me la refais en Français s'il te plait ?! J'ai pas tout compris… »

Je lui jette un regard** très** noir et répète : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là _Potter_ ? » Il esquisse une moue blasée à l'annonce de son nom (ça fait depuis la troisième année que je ne l'appelle plus 'James', depuis qu'il a commencé à me harceler en fait…) mais finit par répondre : « Je viens de te sauver Evans au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué donc sois plus polie avec moi s'il te plait… »

« Mais…mais tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune en train de réviser ? » Là-dessus, il rougit comme un adolescent devant son premier craque _(nda !)_ et réplique nonchalamment pour essayer de masquer sa gêne (qui se voie comme ses cheveux bruns dans la neige, dirons-nous…) : « J'y étais bien mais après ton départ quelque peu bruyant, j'étais déconcentré donc je suis allé m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle et j'ai aperçu Rogue qui venait vers toi. J'ai attendu quelque instant puis comme j'ai vu que ça commençait à sentir le roussi, j'ai couru jusqu'ici. On dirait que je suis arrivé à point nommé… »

« J'avoue… »

« Donc, pour me remercier de mon exploit inouï, je pourrais peut-être avoir une… une récompense… »

Tulut, tulut ! L'alarme se déclenche dans mon cerveau encore sonné et tentant de préserver mon calme, je lui dis : « Quel genre de récompense ?! »

Il passe la main dans sa touffe de cheveux indomptables puis, après un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice, il déclame : « Genre sortir avec moi… Allez, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie Lily, accepte ! Toutes les filles de Poudlard se damneraient rien que pour me toucher ! »

Des fois, j'ai vraiment envie de me claquer la tête contre un mur… Plus prudente, je me contente de me frapper le front de ma main et, toute mesure envolée, j'hurle : « Potter, est-ce qu'il faut que tu gâches toujours tout ?! On avait une discussion normale et j'allais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait mais il a fallu que tu la ramènes et que tu fasses encore ton arrogant et macho petit imbécile vaniteux ! Tu me gonfles, trouve-toi une autre groupie ! » Je commence à m'éloigner sous son regard vide et lance, comme bouquet final : « Et c'est Evans pour toi Potter ! » Vlan !

Je regagne rageusement la grande salle et m'affale près d'Alice qui me demande sans préambule : « Potter ? »

Je grommelle « Potter » puis ne parle plus jusqu'à la fin du repas, plongée dans mes pensées, apercevant à peine que le sujet de ma colère s'est installé à quelques mètres, à côté de son meilleur ami. Je commence à parler (tout fort) pour moi-même: « Il semble triste quand même… Bah, bien fait pour lui, ce n'est pas de ma faute si il me gonfle 24h/24 ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il me trouve quand même et surtout pourquoi il s'acharne autant ; je suis sure qu'il y a des filles qui doivent le trouver craquant (comme Melody Reaves, qui est justement en train de baver sur son tee-shirt à la seule vue de Potter…) et qui voudraient bien sortir avec lui. Et puis, soyons sincères : je ne suis pas un canon avec ma tignasse de cheveux roux et ma taille de nain de jardin. Il n'y a que mes yeux qui sont assez uniques en leur genre, d'après moi…»

«Qu'est-ce que tu dis Lil's?»

«Rien Alice!» Faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler tout seule moi! Heureusement que personne d'autre n'a entendu, genre Potter! Pfiouuu, t'as de la chance Lily Evans!

* * *

La cloche sonne, me sortant de ma rêverie et nonchalamment, je me mets en route vers la classe de Métamorphoses assister au cours de cette vieille chouette de MacGo'. Je rentre dans la salle et rejoins Alice, installée à notre table favorite : au fond, près du radiateur et de la fenêtre (chaud en hiver, frais en été et une superbe vue toute l'année lorsque l'ennui se fait sentir…). MacGonagall nous explique ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui mais je n'écoute déjà plus : une frénésie s'est emparée de moi ; ce qui signifie en clair qu'il va y avoir un peu d'ambiance dans cette classe poussiéreuse ! Bon, je n'ai jamais fait le moindre coup à MacGo (je compte sur mes doigts le nombre de mes 'victimes' et j'arrive à 5 : la chatte de Rusard, Rusard, Slug' la vieille limace, Peeves et un p'tite blague de rien du tout à l'infirmière.) mais je veux tenter ça. Attention, j'arrive !

Et, au beau milieu du cours (alors qu'un élève a déjà fait exploser le hamster qu'il devait transformer en lapin, beurk !), une idée me vient ! J'attends que ma prof préférée se mette de dos, près de moi et je balance un pétard sur son chapeau trop poitu à mon goût…

BANG ! Le chapeau explose en un petit tas de confettis et lorsque la fumée se dissipe, la classe explose de rire. Tout le monde se souviendra de la mise en pli de MacGo en miettes, ses cheveux ressemblant à des ressorts tortillés et rebiquant allégrement sur sa tête… Mais le plus beau fut lorsqu'elle s'est retournée : le regard foudroyant, les joues écarlates de colère et hurlant : « QUI A FAIT CA ? » Elle fouille la classe du regard, s'arrête sur James qui rit plus fort que les autres et beugle : « POTTER ! »

Alors ça c'est vache, elle croit que c'est lui ?! Je regarde Tête-Enflée s'embrouiller dans des explications « mais non… j'ai rien fait… n'hurlez pas madame… mes oreilles s'il vous plait... non… je… » Affligeant.

Exaspérée, je m'éclaircis la gorge et déclare : « Madame, arrêtez d'harceler Potter, c'était moi… » MacGo se tourne de mon côté, soudain livide, et murmure : « Vous… Mais enfin, miss Evans… que vous a-t'il prit ? »

« J'avais envie de m'amuser et puis, je voulais voir la tête que vous avez au réveil, charmant d'ailleurs… » Je lui souris effrontément et elle réplique d'une voix blanche : « Et bien Miss Evans, je dois dire que vous me décevez énormément… »

Je ris franchement (je crois qu'après l'accrochage avec Rogue, j'ai vraiment envie de me défouler, ça tombe sur la directrice des Gryf' mais tant pis !) et déclare tranquillement : « Oh je suis _tellement _désolée madame ! » J'attends la sentence avec patience et sérénité, ce qui est fait est fait (et n'est plus à faire concernant le fait que je veux que personne, je dis bien **personne**, ne m'oublie lorsque je serai partie de Poudlard)

« Bien, comme vous ne semblez pas regretter votre acte, je vous colle tous les jours de la semaine prochaine, vous devrez nettoyer tout le troisième étage, et ce sans magie bien sur ! »

Aouch, ça, ça fait mal ! Bah, je trouverai bien le moyen d'y échapper ! Sentant un regard, je tourne la tête et regarde les Maraudeurs. Black me fait un clin d'œil et lève le pouce en l'air, je suppose que ça veut dire 'bien joué Evans !'. Je souris fièrement puis centre mon attention sur Potter, qui semble faire un bug : il me fixe, semblant ne pas me voir, la bouche ouvert et les yeux écarquillés. J'hausse un sourcil et il reprend contact avec la réalité, se rend compte que je le dévisage pour finir par rougir à nouveau, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Etonnant tout ça.

L'heure de délivrance sonne et après un dernier sourire, je quitte la salle, mon sac sur l'épaule et le cœur débordant de joie… (Je dois quand même être un peu maso…)

* * *

**_Bon bon bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Shela-Shela, ton avis? Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas non plus:P_**

**_Bizoux, à la prochaine pour la sweet!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, et plus que ça même ! Honte à moi !**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre plus long que les précédents et où j'espère que la qualité reste la même :P**_

_**Merci à Choco', **__**GaBy27, Corbeau angélique, Dede111, SinkShadow, Sofsofi, crevette, Noriane, Annabelle, Catherine Broke… pour vos reviews et encouragements !**_

_**Rappel : nous avons quitté Lily après que James lui ai sauvé la mise face à Rogue, ce qui a entrainé une énième enguelade entre eux et bien sur, juste après une blague magistrale à MacGo de la part de Lil's !**_

* * *

**Argh!!! J'ai encore pensé tout fort? Ou comment se griller en 3 leçons…**

**Chapitre III : Ou comment se faire griller pour la première fois (et pas la dernière).**

****

Voila enfin venue ma première heure de retenue avec cette vieille chouette de MacGo ; je crois qu'après ce que je lui ai fait, elle ne regardera plus jamais pareil… Enfin, tant pis, je me suis bien amusée et les Gryf' m'ont ovationnée pour ce coup de maître (moui, je me trouve très modeste aussi.)

Je marche nonchalamment vers le troisième étage (si vous avez une cervelle de moineau, je vous rappelle que je dois le nettoyer entièrement et ce, sans magie. Bien entendu, venant de MacGonagall, ça n'a rien d'étonnant…) en me remémorant la tête qu'a fait Potter ce jour-là. Un mot résumera bien ce moment : inoubliable ! Je pense qu'il n'a pas supporté que quelqu'un arrive à supplanter les Maraudeurs en matière de blague et surtout, que ce soit moi, MOI Lily Evans qui l'a fait ! Je suppose que tout le monde me perçoit comme la Gryffondor un peu barge et intello du lycée… C'est assez bizarre que l'on me voit comme telle vu que je suis un l'opposé de tout ça. Enfin, ça n'a rien d'étonnant comme j'aie été assez discrète avec mes précédentes blagues… Celle-là n'était pas préméditée et je n'avais mis ce pétard dans ma poche seulement qu''au cas où' ! Merveilleuse initiative pour un merveilleux moment…

Je sors de mes pensées en arrivant à l'endroit de crasse totale qu'est le couloir inutilisé depuis des années au troisième étage et entends deux voix discuter, légèrement plus loin. Curieuse (on ne se refait pas que voulez-vous ?!), je m'approche et écoute attentivement. Je reconnais Potter et son meilleur ami, Black. Ce dernier s'exclame d'une voix plaintive :

« Et bien sur, il n'y a que nous qu'il a collé ! On va en avoir pour des heures à tout nettoyer… »

Potter rit aux éclats et réplique : « En même temps, Moony et Quedver sont plus discrets et puis, c'est quand même nous qui avons enfermé Rogue dans la salle de bains des profs ! »

« Il faut avouer que c'était une idée sensationnelle », fanfaronne Black « Un coup de génie même, surtout lorsque Rusard est sorti de la salle en peignoir en hurlant : 'Au secours, au secours, une jeune fille s'est cachée dans ma douche pour me voir nu !' »

« Rogue n'a jamais autant détesté ses longs cheveux je pense ! »

Je pouffe discrètement tandis que Potter reprend : « Quand même, confondre Snivellus avec une fille, il faut le faire ! »

« Bah, tu sais, Rusard doit être persuadé qu'il a une admiratrice secrète ; du genre à aimer les verrues et les têtes de chauve-souris… ! » Silence réfléchi. (Mais depuis quand cet attardé pense ?!) « Tiens, en parlant de blague Jamesie, tu ne trouves pas que celle de notre chère préfète était magistrale ?! » Tiens, on parle de moi : Lily Evans la fantastique, la magnifique, la merveill… _(Nda : et après, on dit que c'est James le narcissique…xD)_

« C'est vrai qu'elle a assuré, j'ai été très surpris franchement ! Je la pensais plus sage et plus intello que ça ! Mais, ça ne change rien, tu sais bien que je l'… »

Piquée au vif, je sors de ma cachette et viens me planter face à eux. Black m'aperçoit en premier et dit à son presque-frère : « Adieu Cornedrue, heureux de t'avoir rencontré… » avant d'exploser de rire et d'observer la suite. Ledit 'Cornedrue' se retourne et me fixe, mortifié tandis que je m'exclame, d'une voix faussement enjouée : « Tiens salut Potter, Black. La miss coincée ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère… ? »

Tête-Enflée vire au rouge pivoine et son abruti d'ami prend un air gêné pas du tout sincère. Le capitaine des Rouge-et-Or balbutie à mon intention : « Non… mais Lily, je ne… voulais pas dire… _ça_, je… »

Exaspérée (et quelque peu énervée je l'avoue), j'hurle : « Premièrement : je m'appelle Evans, _Potter_. Deuxièmement : si tu crois que je ne suis qu'une petite intello prude, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Troisièmement : même si j'étais une pure pute, tu ne pourrais jamais t'en assurer et dernièrement : tu as vraiment l'air débile à ouvrir la bouche comme ça ! »

Black glousse discrètement et envoie une tape magistrale dans le dos de Potter, qui semble avoir du mal à assimiler ce que je viens de dire. Il lui chuchote : « Toutes mes condoléances mon frère. »

Puis, devant le silence qui s'installe et un lointain bruit de course, j'attrape un balai avec beaucoup d'entrain (si si !) et je nettoie le sol rageusement dans un silence glacial. Un halètement caractéristique résonne dans le couloir et j'entends la voix essoufflée et criarde (toute à fait désagréable en clair) du concierge de l'école dire : « Et bien, petits morveux ! J'espère que ça vous passera l'envie de recommencer » (bien sur, bien sur…) « Nettoyer un couloir, c'est vraiment trop clément… Du temps de mon grand-père… » Et le voila qui commence à radoter sur les techniques de torture de 'l'époque' : pendouillage par les doigts de pieds, écartèlement du nez et tout le tintouin…

Je m'éloigne, espérant trouver un peu de paix ; puis trouvant le temps particulièrement long, je me mets à parler toute seule (ça devient une habitude, il faudrait que je me calme…) : « Je vais en avoir pour des semaines à laver tout ce couloir, même si les deux empotés sont avec moi. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où sont-ils passés ? Ah ! Ils sont derrière en train de se chamailler à propos de je ne sais quoi, ce dont je n'en ai strictement rien à faire en passant. Bon, résumons. Qu'est-ce qui rend cette retenue tellement infernale finalement ?

Le regard de Rusard fixé sur moi ?! C'est vrai qu'il surveille le moindre de mes faits et gestes alors que les deux autres zigotos sont sans surveillance. Sans oublier son perpétuel baragouinage à son immonde chat, Miss Tique. _(Nda : Miss Teigne, Miss Tique, voyez le rapport ? Non ? Bon tant pis, lecteur inculte, retourne à ta lecture… xD)_ Je suis sure qu'il la prend pour un humain, quel dégénéré ! Pauvre type va! Et moi, qui suis obligée de subir tout ça. Monde cruel…

La présence de Potter ?! C'est pas nouveau ça même si aujourd'hui il a fait fort… Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi il s'acharne à me demander pour sortir avec lui alors que derrière mon dos, il me traite d'intello coincée et sage… Sans doute que je ne suis qu'un stupide pari avec son abruti de meilleur ami. Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais pourquoi il ne sort pas avec les filles qui sont littéralement à ses pieds ?! Genre Alicia Fiter…

Le fait que ce soit à cause de Rogue toute cette histoire ?! En effet, s'il ne m'avait pas attaquée, Potter ne serait pas venu me sauver, on ne serait pas engueulé, je n'aurai pas été énervée et je me serai tenue à carreaux durant la leçon de notre chère MacGo. Finalement, TOUT est de la faute de cette sale tête graisseuse et je vais me venger, foi de Lily Evans ! »

« Hum hum… »

Je me retourne d'un bloc et tombe nez à nez avec Potter et Black qui m'observent d'un air amusé. Mais quelle cruche ! Et s'ils avaient tout entendu ?! Oh par Merlin, ils vont vraiment me prendre pour une folle _(Nda : personnellement, je crois que c'est déjà fait…)_. Le visage angélique de Black se fend d'un large sourire, il se tourne vers Potter et lui demande : « Cher Cornedrue, je crois qu'on a demandé nos services… »

Potter sourit lui aussi et d'un air entendu, ils me font face en disant : « Mademoiselle Evans, nous vous proposons l'aide des Maraudeurs pour votre vengeance envers Snivellus-le-Crasseux-Pouilleux ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de vous bande d'abrutis ! » Arf, un peu abrupte cette réponse non ?! Bah tant pis, ils s'en remettront.

Patmol (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous ses amis l'appellent comme ça alors…) secoue la tête comme… désolé (?!), s'incline puis s'exclame : « Bien, je suppose donc que tu as une idée bien précise puisque tu ne veux pas de nous ? »

Aïe, touchée ! C'est vrai que je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'éclair de génie jusqu'ici. Pourtant, j'y ai bien réfléchi mais… rien, nada, nothing ! Conclusion : J'ai besoin d'eux pour y arriver. Vaincue, je soupire bruyamment et dis : « Bon Ok Black, tu as gagné. Vous m'aidez alors ? »

« Hm Lily Jolie nous demande de l'aide… Qu'en penses-tu Corn' ? »

Potter sourit et réplique : « Ca mérite réflexion cher Patinouchet. »

« Je t'ai pourtant déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça **Jameschouu **! »

D'un air boudeur assez craquant, (J'ai dit ça moi ?! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment osé dire que Potter était craquant ?! Im-po-ssi-ble !) il finit par dire : « Bon on parlait de Lily là… Donc, moi je veux bien t'aider ; ça pourrait être divertissant et puis, c'est aussi à cause de lui que nous sommes ici ce soir… »

Amusée, je ris : « Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Joli coup d'ailleurs ! »

« Bon, les amoureux, vous allez arrêter un peu parce que là, je me sens vraiment exclu ! Donc Evans, on va t'aider **MAIS** en échange de quelque chose… »

« Et quoi donc Black ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu… » Bizarrement, Potter ne semble pas au courant puisqu'il affiche un air perplexe. Bon, allez, de toute manière, j'ai vraiment besoin d'eux donc… « Ok, ça marche ! »

Patmol semble ravi tandis que son meilleur ami est songeur. Je sens le coup fourré pour la 'contrepartie' du marché… Bah, on verra bien. Alors que je commence à reprendre mon très cher balai, Potter s'approche de moi et glisse à mon oreille : « Au fait Lily, je me fiche complètement de Fiter, il n'y a que toi que je veux… ».

Complètement interloquée, je me retourne et le regarde partir d'un pas nonchalant vers Sirius. Il a vraiment dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ?! C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?! Alala, il m'exaspère ce pari débile entre eux ; je ne comprends vraiment rien… Bon, je m'interrogerai plus tard ; pour l'instant, continuons à balayer allégrement le sol puisque Rusard vient de ramener ses grosses fesse de notre côté.

D'ailleurs, on se demande bien où il a pu aller durant le temps où je discutais avec les deux Maraudeurs… Hm, j'ai cru voir Mme Pince, notre chère bibliothécaire filer dans le couloir parallèle juste avant de me faire griller dans mon monologue…

Pince et Rusard ?!

Et pourquoi pas après tout ?!...

* * *

**_Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu !_**

_**Au menu du prochain : blague à notre petit Snivellus (toujours aussi désagréable et graisseux), troisième grillage de Lily et la petite 'contrepartie' de Sirius….**_

_**Laissez-moi votre avis !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Nouni**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci à Choco (comment j'ai aimé ta review !), **__**Lafollefurieuse, Catherine Broke, Crevette (t'avais raison, y'avait pas grand-chose à voir entre la teigne et la tique… Juste un 'tit délire à moi sans intérêt ! xD), Iiemanjinha, Marie Hiblo, Larme d'ange, Leyya09, Sandrine, Siargha, Lilou, FrauleinSchonerBlick, Raundi, A.D., Lola…**_

_**Quelle mobilisation pour cette fic' :P Dire que je suis heureuse est un euphémisme !**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous n'êtes surtout pas déçues ! ;D**_

_**Ps : je dois également vous signaler que cette fic' ne tient pas compte des tomes 5 (l'épisode dans la Pensine ferait tout foirer… xD), 6 et 7 (je ne l'ai pas encore lu donc c'est réglé de toute façon)**_

_**Et bien sur, rien n'est à moi… bla bla bla…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

_Chapitre IV : Ou comment éviter à l'avenir de devoir quelque chose à Sirius Black…_

Résumé de l'épisode précédent _(Nda : ça fait très série tout ça…) _: Lily assiste à sa colle accompagnée de James et Sirius. Elle se fait griller pendant un de ses longs monologues (Gloups !) et les Maraudeurs lui proposent leur aide pour se venger de Rogue… en échange d'une contrepartie (idée de Sirius, James ne semble pas au courant…).

Ca y est, ma semaine de retenue est enfin finie ! Le couloir du troisième étage n'a jamais été aussi propre ; et ce grâce aux merveilleux talents de femmes de ménages telles que Potter et Black ! Je dois avouer que je me suis quand même bien amusée et qu'ils ne sont pas si débiles qu'ils en ont l'air finalement. Je suis en train de marcher en leur compagnie pour rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryf's quand Potter-Tête-Enflée s'exclame : « Olala, Remus va encore me réquisitionner jusqu'à pas d'heures pour ces foutues BUSEs ! »

Black, un sourire aux lèvres réplique : « Pauvre bête ! »

Je ricane et renchéris : « Jameschouu, il faut bien bosser de temps en temps ! » Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis si familière avec cet abruti n'est-ce pas ? (Ne dites pas 'non', je vous connais ! Curieux comme vous êtes chers lecteurs…) Bref, et bien, il est un peu moins débile que ce que je pensais… Bon, ok, largement moins débile ! « Je dois avouer que je m'étais quelque peu trompée, même si parfois, c'est un crétin suprême ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclament deux voix à ma droite. Aurais-je _encore_ parlé tout fort ?! Ca devient une habitude franchement ! Bon, jouons à celle-qui-ne-sait-pas-mais-alors-vraiment-pas-ce-que-vous-voulez-dire-le-moins-du-monde _(Nda : pardonnez l'auteur qui s'enflamme…) _: « Moui ? »

« Evans, ne fais pas ton innocente s'il te plait ! » Zut ! « Qui est un crétin suprême ? »

Je rougis comme pas possible puis Potter me porte secours (ah bon, vous y croyez vous ?!) : « Laisse Pat', elle parlait de moi… Tu sais bien que je suis le seul crétin sur Terre ! »

« Il y a Rogue aussi… » Mrde ! Ferme ta bouche Lily Evans !

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi chère préfète… »

Je baisse la tête et je sens poindre une touche de remords envers ce que je viens de dire (vu que ça concerne Potter, c'est vraiment très exceptionnel… Euh, c'est la première fois en fait !) : « Excuse-moi Potter, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et puis, j'ai dit que **parfois** tu étais un crétin ! »

« Excuses acceptées Jolie Lily » Mais de quel droit cet imbécile se permet de… ?! Les mots me manquent devant tant d'audace (ou de désespoir ! Après tout, s'il a encore envie de se prendre une baffe…) « Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, je suis remontée dans ton estime. Mmh… ? »

« Mouais… On peut dire ça comme ça… Black, décolle ce sourire stupide de ton visage ! »

« Mais je ne souris pas Evans, je ne souris pas… » me dit-il avec culot. (Black ou un des seuls Gryffondors qui me tienne tête…)

------------------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, je me trouve toute seule avec Patmol pour mettre en œuvre notre plan machiavélique de vengeance. Potter n'est pas présent puisque Mumus l'a intercepté alors que nous allions partir…

_« Nooooon Lulu, pas ce soir s'il te plait ! Je dois aider Lily pour un plan vraim… »_

_« James, enfin ! Tu trouves vraiment que c'est plus important de faire je-ne-sais-quoi à Rogue plutôt que de réussir tes BUSEs ?... »_

_« Tu veux que je réponde franchement Rem' ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Bon d'accord. C'est important mais tu sais bien que je suis un des meilleurs élèves de cette école ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses bosser 26 heures par jour ! »_

_Et j'étais intervenue. Après tout, on avait vraiment besoin de Potter…« Remus, s'il te plait ; laisse-le venir ! »_

_Il avait souri, failli craquer (moi et mon charme légendaire…) mais non : « Je te croyais plus raisonnable Lily ! » avant d'attraper l'oreille de James pour le trainer à la bibliothèque. J'étais restée quelques instants figée à côté de Sirius, écoutant les « Mais non… je t'en supplie… Mumussounet… Je t'en conjure… Nooooon ! » étouffés de Potter !_

Bof, tant pis ! On y arrivera sans lui. Pendant près de deux heures, nous faisons le tour du château, lançant un ou deux sortilèges de temps à autre. Je dois avouer que le chef des Maraudeurs me manque un petit peu quand même. C'est vrai, qui à part lui arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds ; qui m'énerve et me pousse à bout à chaque discussion ?! Personne… Alala, si je commence à dire que j'apprécie quelque peu James Potter, c'est que le signal se déclenche pour m'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste de toute urgence je crois, et en soins intensifs même… Bref, nous finissons ce-que-nous-avons-à-faire puis, fatigués et déjà impatients de voir notre cher Snivellus demain dans la mouise totale, nous sommes rentrés dans la salle commune des Gryf's où une ambiance studieuse régnait.

Et, dans un accord parfait, Sirius et moi nous nous regardons avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux. Il me chuchote quelques mots et j'acquiesce avec plaisir ; pauvres Gryf's ! Nous marmonnons quelque chose, armons nos bras et avec une précision digne de poursuiveurs, nous balançons notre 'cadeau' sur la tête d'un cinquième et d'une septième année (tout à fait innocents d'ailleurs…).

Toute la salle éclate de rire à la mine de nos deux victimes qui se renfrognent puis sont gagnés par l'hilarité générale, le visage recouvert de tarte à la crème ! L'une des deux hurle « Evans, tu vas me le payer ! » avant de me renvoyer la chantilly, que j'esquive adroitement (Bien sur, vous vous attendiez à quoi venant de moi, douée comme je suis ?!…). Et, lorsque je me relève, une agitation certaine envahit la salle : la bataille a commencé !

Je ris aux éclats tout en aspergeant le plus de monde possible quand Potter me rejoint, un sourire aux lèvres… « Pas mal Lil's »

Je souris et baissant la tête pour éviter un nouveau projectile, je réponds : « C'était bien les révisions ? »

Il balance une nouvelle tarte sur le visage d'un Peter stupéfait _(Nda : tiens, bien fait le Rat ! Niark niark.)_ et, sous mon rire, marmonne : « Génial ! Bon, la vengeance est préparée ? »

« Totalement opérationnelle… »

« Bien. Demain, je m'arrange pour semer Mumus et admirer le spectacle en ta compagnie. »

« Ca marche ! Bon courage ! »

« Hé au fait ! » Je me retourne, l'interrogeant du regard « Tu ferais une parfaite Maraudeur » dit-il d'un air amusé.

Je ris une nouvelle fois (depuis quand Potter me fait rire ?!) avant de lui écraser négligemment de la chantilly sur le visage et de conclure : « Je sais… »

------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, je me réveille très tôt, gagnée par l'excitation. C'est amusant qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir tous mes cours en commun avec les Serpentards… Oui, vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai pu devenir folle en une seule nuit ! _(Nda : personnellement, je crois qu'elle est déjà bien arrangée. Enfin, c'est bien connu, les fous se croient tout à fait sains d'esprit ! Regardez-moi par exemple…)_ Et bien, je ne vous le dirai pas ; vous avez bien le droit à cette petite surprise !

Pouffant de rire, je me dirige d'un pas sautillant vers la Grande Salle où je m'installe à côté de James et en face de Sirius. Nous nous composons un visage innocent tandis que Remus nous observe d'un air soupçonneux depuis quelques minutes… « Vous complotez quelque chose vous… »

Je prends un air scandalisé (accompagné des deux autres) et m'exclame : « Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, Rem', c'est moi, Evans, la préfète… »

« Lily, ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète que tu es un ange… » Rooo, le rabat-joie ! « Et toi, Sirius, tu pourrais au moins éviter de rire dans mon dos ! »

Black mime un air candide et réplique : « Oh tu as vu aujourd'hui comme le bacon est bien grillé Mumus ? »

« Cuit à point je dirais… » renchérit Potter.

Je prends le relais : « Et délicieusement croquant sous la dent ! »

Remus Lupin, deuxième préfet et souvent conscience des Maraudeurs, affiche un air exaspéré et souffle : « Je suppose que je le saurais bien assez tôt de toute façon… » Nous affichons un air de franche incrédulité… Depuis quand le lycanthrope lâchait le morceau si facilement ?! Nous nous interrogeons du regard quand soudain, James me balance un coup de coude « Potter, qu'est-ce que tu… ». Puis, je vois son regard pétiller et converger vers la porte.

Apparaît Severus Rogue à quelques mètres de l'entrée et paradant comme un paon devant ses amis. Mon voisin sourit et à voix basse, chuchote à notre intention : « Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un… » et Snivellus passe la porte de la Grande Salle (pleine à craquer à cette heure de la matinée).

L'instant d'avant, nous avions un jeune homme blafard aux longs cheveux graisseux devant nous et une seconde plus tard, après un BOUM ! retentissant, nous apercevons un Severus Rogue rouge de honte (disons même cramoisi) vêtu d'une charmante jupe rose bonbon et de talons hauts vernis, les yeux maquillés de rose cachés par de longs cheveux blonds (toujours mal-lavés je dois dire) et sa bouche fine enduite de rouge à lèvres provocant…

Un éclat de rire énorme secoue la majorité des élèves (même ses amis qui tentent de cacher leur hilarité de leurs mains) tandis que Rogue quitte la salle en courant, se transformant en clown au même moment. Ses chaussures, passant de talons hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres à pompes bateau de pointure 40-12, lui font perdre l'équilibre et affalé par terre, il en perd son nez rouge…

Et moi, je ris tellement que j'en perds l'équilibre. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le choc… Qui ne vient pas. Je reviens à la réalité en sentant un bras passé autour de ma taille ; ce bras qui appartient au grand, au célèbre, James Potter. Alors que je m'apprête à lui dire d'enlever sa sale main de ma hanche, mes yeux plongent dans les siens. Vert contre Marron.

Il y a un instant magique, ce moment où tout semble possible, où tout est oublié, où je ne suis plus moi et où il n'est plus lui… Puis, je me rends enfin compte de la situation et, rouge de honte et de confusion, je me relève et détourne la tête. Pourquoi a-t-il ces yeux magnifiques ? Saleté de Potter…

Après un petit moment silencieux, nous nous levons et rejoignons le cours de potions en avance afin de ne pas rater l'apparition de Rogue…

-------------------------------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les cachots, ce dernier semble hésiter à franchir la porte. Lestrange, un sale Serpentard qui avait une fois essayé de me draguer, (j'ai bien dit essayé. Je vous laisse deviner la suite…) dit à Severus d'un ton confiant : « Je suis sur que le sort n'était que sur la Grande Salle. Vas-y. »

« J'espère pour toi que tu ne te trompes pas Rodolfus… » répond notre chère victime froidement. Je balance un coup de pied dans la chaise de Potter, qui se retourne et affiche une mine réjouie en voyant Rogue faire un pas dans notre classe…

Et, sous l'influence du sortilège que moi et Sirius avons posé sur presque toutes les portes du château, Severus se métamorphose une nouvelle fois. Il se regarde, ébahi quand à la disparition de ses vêtements qui ont été soigneusement remplacés par une peau de bête (léopard je dirais…). Incrédule, il nous fait le coup du feu rouge en plus original (il devient blanc, vert, rouge, violet aussi…) et tente de cacher son corps sec et fin, dépourvu de muscles. Tarzan en serait jaloux…

Et, ainsi, toute la journée, nous vîmes Rogue en lapin rose, Rogue en Donald, Rogue en bébé, nous étouffant de rire à chaque fois, commentant avec enthousiasme son nouvel accoutrement…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi proches des Maraudeurs qui passèrent la journée avec moi, Alice étant avec Franck, son petit ami. Remus, un peu en colère au début, riait franchement avec nous maintenant. Puis, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il embarqua Potter pour une 'séance de torture mentale' d'après ce dernier et pour 'un essai de faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne de cette tête de mule' dixit Mumus. Je restai un peu avec le reste du groupe mais il y avait comme un vide sans le lycanthrope et James et je voulais être un peu seule. Après un signe de la main aux garçons, je m'étais mise à me balader dans les couloirs…

Fatiguée mais étrangement apaisée après cette journée, j'arpente les couloirs de Poudlard, ma seule vraie maison. « Aaah… J'aime tellement cet endroit… Cette journée était vraiment exceptionnelle ! J'avoue avoir vraiment mal jugé les Maraudeurs, ils sont géniaux… et gentils… et vraiment très intelligents…

Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur a failli littéralement sortir de ma poitrine quand Potter m'a rattrapée ce matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis noyée dans son regard ? Qu'y avait-il d'exprimé dans celui-ci ? De la… tendresse ?! Non, pas possible ! Pas Potter, Lily ! **Il ne t'aime pas.**

Mais, pourquoi me suis-je sentie vide quand il est parti toute à l'heure ? Pourqu…»

« Tiens, salut Evans ! »

« Sirius ?!» Il ne m'a pas entendue, il ne m'a pas entendue, il ne m'a pas…

« Dis Lil's, c'est pas très discret de parler toute seule comme ça… »

Je rougis, prise en faute. Oh non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer ?! Comment je me sors de là moi ?! « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Tout. » Il sourit d'un air carnassier.

« Mais tu vas rien dire hein ?! »

« Ca dépend… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu vas voir… » Il sort un petit miroir de sa poche et murmure : « Jameschou, rapplique ! » Quelques instants plus tard, Potter arrive, légèrement essoufflé : « J'ai du me… séparer de Mumus… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? »

« Bah, on a rempli notre part du contrat non ?! »

Perplexe, le jeune brun réplique : « Euh ouais… »

« Evans, on avait passé un marché. On t'aide à te venger et tu me dois quelque chose…. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je répète.

Il s'avance vers moi et me chuchote quelques mots. « Non Black ! »

« Si tu le prends comme ça… Jamesie, tu sais ce que Lily a dit tout à l'heure… ? » Il ne va pas oser quand même ?! « Et bien, elle disait que ce qui lui avait bien plu ce matin c'était… »

Oh le Véracrasse rempli de pourriture ! « Ok, je capitule. Ca marche. » Sale traître!

« Bien. Lily, tu vas devoir monter sur un balai. Avec James. » Il sourit malicieusement devant la mine étonnée de son meilleur ami et ajoute, comme un bouquet final: « Fais-la monter au septième-ciel Jameschou !» avant d'éclater de rire et de s'éloigner, nous laissant seuls, face à face.

_

* * *

_

_**Bien, voila le chapitre 4 ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu !**_

_**Une seule façon pour moi de le savoir… Review ! ;D**_

_**A bientôt !**_

**Nouni**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapire! ;D_**

**_Bon, comme d'habitude, merci à Choco', Crevette, Sandriine, Sunshiine, MaraudeursFan, Loudee, Leyya09! Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenurs et plus qu'appréciées:D_**

**_Et blablabla bloubloublou, rien n'est à moi et patati patata... (Hum...)_**

**_Voici donc la suite ! _**

**_Enjoy

* * *

_**

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

_Chapitre V : Ou comment rêver les yeux ouverts, sur un des pires instruments de torture au Monde…_

_Dans l'épisode précédent... Sirius s'exclame : « Fais-la monter au septième-ciel Jameschou !» avant d'éclater de rire et de s'éloigner, nous laissant seuls, face à face._

« Euuuh… »

« Alors je te laisse sans voix Lily ?! » Tiens, Tête-Enflée est de retour, ça faisait longtemps !

« C'est ça ! Mais dis-moi, tu y crois vraiment Potter ?! »

« Pas trop. Enfin, avoue qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que mon charme légendaire ne marche pas ... »

Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison le saliguot ! « Mouais… Au fait tu étais au courant de cette 'contrepartie' plus que douteuse ?! »

« Pas du tout, je te le promets Miss-Préfète. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« D'accord… Miss-Préfète ! »

« Je vais t'assassiner ! James Potter, j'espère que tu as préparé ton testament ! »

« Dis, tu rigoles des genoux là ?! Tu crois pouvoir me tuer avec ton mètre 50 les bras levés chère Miss…Préfète ?! »

Non mais oh ! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir le Potter ! Là-dessus, je me jette sur lui avec un cri de guerrier inca-grec du 19ème siècle _(Nda : c'est quoi ce délire là ?!) _« Kyaaaazouuuplalaaaaa ! »et le chatouille au niveau des hanches. Il se plie littéralement en deux et essaie d'attraper mes mains afin de me stopper. Entre deux éclats de rire, il parvient à prononcer : « Miss préfète, arrête ça tout de suite… », et « 'Vais m'énerver Lil's… » ou encore « Dernier… avertissement ! » tout en gesticulant pour essayer de m'échapper.

Puis, il perd l'équilibre, m'entrainant dans sa chute. Aouch ! En plus, il atterrit sur moi ce gros lourdaud ! « Potter, t'aurais pu faire attention quand même ! Je te signale que _toi_ tu ne fais pas 1mètre 50 ! »

« Chère miss Evans, c'est de ta faute toute cette charmante histoire alors assume ces quelques petits kilos sur toi… »

« Quelques ?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une vache sur le ventre ! Et enlève ta jambe de sur mon nez s'il te plait… » C'est vrai que notre position est quelque peu… acrobatique ! Potter est allongé sur moi, une jambe sur mon visage (qu'il écrase négligemment), l'autre recroquevillée sur mon ventre et le nez par terre, à côté de ma jambe, contre le parquet ! Résultat : j'ai mal au nez, mon ventre commence à me lancer et tout ça n'est pas bien confortable. Je lui balance un coup de coude dans les côtes, enfin, j'essaie. Je n'arrive qu'à lui heurter la cuisse avec un 'aïeuh' retentissant ; mais tout ça a un effet positif puisqu'il réussit à se relever et à me tendre la main.

Que je lui prends. Il me hisse, un peu trop fort, et je heurte son torse avec violence, nous faisant retomber tous les deux. Ce coup-ci, les rôles sont inversés et je me retrouve sur lui (mais à l'endroit…) ; les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre. « Potter, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès… »

« Ce qui est bien, c'est que tu ne pourras jamais le prouver Lil's… »

« Traître ! »

« Dis Lily… »

« Mmh ? » Je suis vraiment très très bien là quand même… (Hum... Oui… Veuillez oublier tout de suite ce que je viens de vous dire d'accord ?!)

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appellerais pas 'James'… ? » Il m'observe avec une petite lueur d'espoir très craquante. Comment y résister ? (_Nda : Bah en disant non tiens ! Ok ok, je me tais, bande de lecteurs ingrats !…) _

« J'y réfléchirai cher oreiller moelleux… »

« Merci… » Là-dessus, il s'allonge plus confortablement tandis que je fais de même, m'étalant sur son torse. Nous restons quelques minutes ainsi puis je me redresse, l'esprit ailleurs. Je l'aide à se relever puis commence à partir doucement vers la salle commune, après lui avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main.

« Hey Lily ! N'oublie pas que je dois t'emmener voler ! » Mouarf, moi qui croyais qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sirius ! « A bientôt alors… »

« Ouais, a bientôt… » Quelle tuile quand même !

-------------------------------------------------

La semaine qui suit est vraiment épouvantable puisque les Gryffondors travaillent encore plus d'arrache-pied et je me sens quelque peu seule au Monde… J'ai même l'impression que Potter a oublié le tour en balai puisque je ne le croise que rarement ; en partie parce que Remus le kidnappe tout le temps pour aller réviser… Il a bien essayé de s'échapper mais Mumus est un Maraudeur également et donc, tous deux connaissent les meilleures cachettes de Poudlard ! Dur dur…

« C'est vrai quoi ! Même pas quelques petits mots ; rien à part 'bonjour' tous les matins… Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que ça devient important qu'il me parle ?! Il y a peu de temps, j'aurai payé cher pour un peu de tranquillité, pour une semaine sans lui… Mais là… c'est tout le contraire ; je n'y comprends vraiment **rien du tout** ! » _(Nda : inutile de vous dire que Lily, franchement, elle a beau être intelligente ; quand il s'agit de sentiments, elle patauge !)_

« Lily, tu devrais arrêter de dire tout fort ce que tu penses parce qu'il y a des oreilles indiscrètes qui pourront tout entendre… »

« Alice ?! » Ouf ! Ca aurait pu tomber sur… Potter par exemple ! Oulala, je l'ai échappé belle, encore une fois !

« Oui, tout à fait. Ravie que ma meilleure amie m'ait reconnue ; ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parlé dis-moi ! Donc, tu disais que James te manquait… »

« Mais pas du t… je... non… »

« Bon ok Lily. Tu te tais, c'est moi qui parle : il te manque. Tu ne le détestes peut-être pas autant que tu le dis. Tes sentiments évoluent… Chouette un nouveau couple bientôt à Poudlard ! »

« Alice arrête ! »

« Bon d'accord mais tu verras bien que j'ai raison. Laisse-moi finir : il ne t'a pas oublié, c'est juste que Lupin l'oblige à bosser nuit et jour. Ne t'affole pas, il reviendra. Ah et le plus important : il t'aime, vraiment. »

« Alice, tu es sadique. Et non, il ne m'aime pas ; tout ça n'est qu'un stupide pari entre eux… »

« Lily… Lily, que vais-je faire de toi ?... » conclut ma meilleure amie avant de déguerpir dans les bras de son petit ami. Veinarde !

Quelques instants plus tard, Remus pénètre dans la salle avec un « Salut Lily ! » joyeux, suivi de James, l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Puis, ce dernier m'aperçoit et avec un immense sourire, _(Nda : observez ce changement impressionnant !) _il s'arrête à ma hauteur. « Hey Lil's ! Tu vas bien ? »

Je souris. Ah il ne m'a peut-être pas oubliée! « Oui et t… » coupée par Remus qui prend à nouveau l'oreille de James pour le tirer vers une table isolée de la Salle commune. « Non mais franchement Rém', t'es obligé de gâcher les bons moments comme ça ?! Miss-Préfète, ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrai bientôt te chercher pour la ballade ; en ce moment je suis quelque peu 'occupé' ! » dit-il, suivi d'un 'Aouch' retentissant, visiblement à cause de la douleur qui irradie dans son oreille fragile ! Pauvre chou.

Et puis, je souris à nouveau. Il y pense encore ! Alice avait raison… Yaouh !!! (mais… pourquoi 'yaouh' au fait ?!...)

--------------------------------------

Environ deux heures après, je rigole à n'en plus finir avec Remus et James. En effet, je commençai tellement à me morfondre dans mon coin que j'avais décidé de rejoindre les deux Maraudeurs en train de réviser… enfin plutôt en train de se chamailler.

_« Potter ! Cesse de penser à la belle Lily et lis ça ! »_

_« Je le sais déjà. Et, Mumus, je tiens à te signaler que tu es vraiment trop cruel ! Moi est-ce que je t'empêche de penser à S… ? »_

_« Oh Lily ! Tu vas bien ?! » s'était exclamé Remus à ce moment précis avec un grand sourire hypocrite…_

De qui pouvait bien parler Potter ? Remus est amoureux et je ne le sais pas encore ?! Raaaa ! Foi de Lily Evans, je trouverai, je lui arracherai les vers du nez ! _(Nda : personnellement, j'ai jamais compris cette expression…)_ Un hibou qui tape à la fenêtre me tire de mes pensées. Je me lève et vais lui ouvrir, le laissant passer afin qu'il rejoigne son destinataire ; qui s'avère être… moi ! Je suis plus qu'étonnée. En effet, je ne reçois que peu de courrier ; environ une fois par mois de mes parents et ce n'est pas la bonne date aujourd'hui.

Je détache la lettre de la patte appartenant à la bestiole emplumée devant moi, perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne vois pas Potter et Remus qui m'observent depuis que je me suis levée. Interloquée, je reconnais l'écriture de mon correspondant : Pétunia. J'ai peur. Peur de ce qu'Elle va dire, de ce qu'Elle va causer en moi, de l'état dans lequel je vais être si Elle me rabaisse. Encore et toujours. Le cœur battant, j'ouvre la missive et commence à lire, les doigts tremblants et le souffle court.

_Les parents ne sont pas là pendant les grandes vacances, dans une semaine. Mes amis seront là durant les deux mois ; je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient, toi le __monstre__. Si tu savais combien j'aurais honte s'ils savaient que tu existais ; tu ne mérites pas d'appartenir à mon Monde Lily. Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. Pétunia, ta sœur __**normale.**_

« Comment ose-t-elle ? Quelle sale petite…. ! » Mes yeux commencent à se noyer mais je n'y prête pas attention, trop sonnée par ce que je viens de lire. Ce n'est qu'au moment où James s'approche de moi que je me rends compte que des larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur mes joues, dans mon cou ; ne me laissant aucun répit. Je m'essuie le visage d'un air rageur et fuis la salle commune, laissant tomber la lettre sur le sol.

Elle tourbillonne lentement avec pour objectif de s'échouer béatement _(Nda : on voit vraiment pas ce que peut bien f.utre cet adjectif là…) _sur le carrelage lorsqu'une main l'attrape, permettant à son propriétaire de la lire. Un instant plus tard, il pousse un cri de colère étouffé, grimpe dans sa chambre, attrape quelque chose et s'éloigne en sprintant ; indifférent aux appels de ses amis, qu'il n'entend même pas…

Je cours plus vite que jamais, l'esprit embrumé, le cœur déchiré lorsque j'atterris devant la porte de la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château. Je monte les marches toujours aussi brutalement et très vite, je sens le souffle de la Nuit glisser sur moi. Ma respiration se calme mais les larmes continuent de rouler inexorablement vers leur fin, comme de la poussière d'étoile. Je m'assois sur un des créneaux et admire le paysage : la Lune à moitié pleine, entourée de quelques nuages ; les voute céleste, resplendissante ce soir ; la forêt au loin, qui semble recouvert d'un dôme étincelant. Magnifique.

C'est comme un répit. Un instant de repos que mon esprit semble m'accorder avant la chute, le moment où je réaliserai que tout cela est bien vrai, que ma sœur me déteste_ réellement_. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Le silence se brise par un murmure qui porte ma voix, par un chuchotement qui rompt le calme de mon âme : « Elle me déteste, pourquoi ? Suis-je vraiment un monstre ? »

« Si c'est vrai alors tu es un très joli monstre ! » Un son qui résonne, qui me réveille. Je lève la tête…

« James… » Il est là, sur son balai et le clair de lune fait ressortir sa silhouette, l'enrobant d'un halo étincelant. Me suis-je jamais rendue compte à quel point il était beau ?

« Lily… » Il prononce mon prénom avec tant de douceur, tant de compassion que les larmes reviennent, plus fortes, plus douloureuses. Et, Lui, il approche, l'air sincèrement peiné. Il me caresse la joue en un geste infiniment tendre et je me laisse submerger, une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'en supplie, ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir comme ça. »

J'essuie d'un air rageur mes joues, détourne les yeux et dis, d'une voix si basse que je doute qu'il ne m'entende : « Rogue et Pétunia ont raison : je n'ai pas ma place à Poudlard, ni dans le monde où je suis née. Je suis une étrangère, personne ne m'acceptera jamais… »

Il réplique aussitôt avec fougue : « Lily ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Tu as ta place ici, plus que n'importe qui ! Tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu connais le programme de l'année prochaine et celui de l'année suivante sur le bout des doigts ; tu es brillante, la plus brillante. Parfois, je crois voir une étoile en toi. Mon étoile… »

« Une étoile, moi ? » Il hoche la tête, gêné. « Je… Elle me dit tellement de choses, tellement de méchancetés que je finis par ne plus savoir qui croire vraiment… Elle dit que je suis laide, que je suis inutile, un fardeau pour mes parents, que je ne mérite pas l'amour, que je ne mérite pas de vivre. Enfin, tu as lu… »

Il pose ses doigts sur mon menton et me fait relever la tête. Je me plonge dans ses yeux qui étincellent ; il semble fou de rage… « Je vais te dire moi ce qu'est ta sœur : une manipulatrice jalouse de sa sœur cadette car **elle** n'est pas une sorcière ! Tu es magnifique, n'en doute pas ; sinon pourquoi tous ces mecs te déshabilleraient du regard ?! » Je m'apprête à contrer, depuis quand des hommes me regardent ?! « Non, c'est vrai. Moi je le vois et j'en crève de jalousie à chaque fois ! Lily, tu mérites l'amour parce que tu es quelqu'un de doux, de sincère, de gentil et tu aiderais n'importe qui si tu le peux. Tu mérites de vivre, autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu es Lily Evans, celle qui a un caractère de feu, celle qui m'a flanquée de sacrées baffes pour ma goujaterie, celle qui ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds alors tu vas arrêter maintenant de croire tout ce qu'**elle** te dit ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus James. » Je ne me rends même pas compte que je l'appelle par son prénom. Il est là pour moi alors qu'il n'y est pas obligé et c'est tout ce qui importe… Mais peut-être ment-il ? Peut-être va-t-il tout aller répéter à ses amis demain ? Peut-être se moque-t-il de moi ? Je recommence à pleurer, me détestant d'être si faible…

« Arrête Lily s'il te plait. Ca me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça… Que puis-je faire pour que tu souries à nouveau ? » En même temps, il a l'air tellement sincère…

« Emmène-moi… »

Il sourit doucement et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant avec force contre lui. Il s'avance vers son balai et s'incline devant : « Votre carrosse est avancé mademoiselle… » Je ris doucement et il monte, m'emportant dans le ciel. J'ai peur, le vertige. Je ferme les yeux et entends juste après : « Lily, ouvre tes yeux et admire… » J'entrouvre ma paupière, puis l'autre. Woaouuuh ! Nous survolons le lac, brillant au clair de Lune. Il descend plus près, jusqu'à effleurer sa surface ; me laissant observer notre reflet. J'y vois un jeune homme apparemment ivre de joie et une fille, rousse, deux émeraudes en guise de regard. Si ce n'était moi, si ce n'était pas Potter, j'aurais pu dire qu'ils formeraient un couple merveilleux…

Mais je suis Lily Evans, Sang-de-Bourbe et je ne mérite pas d'être aimée.

James semble se rendre compte de mon trouble puisqu'il se retourne sur son balai d'un geste souple pour me faire face. Il me fixe longuement avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux miens dans un geste rassurant et protecteur. C'est un instant vraiment… magique.

Et nous continuons de voler. Longtemps, longtemps. Ses yeux noyés dans les miens, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson…

* * *

**_Héhéhé!_**

**_J'espère_** _**que ce chapitre vous a plu! C'est tout à fait bizarre quand même puisque je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire un passage triste ou tragique... Mon côté mélodramatique que voulez-vous?! x)**_

_**Une petite review pour l'auteur? C'est la seule façon de me payer (enfin, si vraiment vous voulez me donner vos dollars tous frais, je vous donne mon numéro de compte aux Iles Caïman... Mouhahaha!)**_

Ps: Je suis sur un projet qui constituerait à ce que ce soit vous (et oui, toi petit lecteur qui se cache derrière ton écran d'ordinateur et qui se dit: "Merde! Elle parle à moi la gogolle là?!) qui me donniez des idées pour un Os, avec des personnages, une situation, un registre de votre choix... Ou vraiment si vous êtes convaincant, une fic' (Et là, vous vous dites que l'auteur est devenue vraiment givrée... Mais ça, c'est pas nouveau!)

**Goudebaille!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me revoilà! ;D**_

_**Le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Et comme d'habitude, merci à Shela-Shela, Catherine Broke, Sandrine, Lily Forever, Iemanjinha, Puky, Leyya09, Tite-mistoune, ChtiteLilipuce.**_

_**Et bien sur, rien n'est à moi !

* * *

**_

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

_Chapitre VI : Ou comment, la prochaine fois qu'on est en infériorité numérique, penser à éviter d'ouvrir sa grande bouche… _

Mouarf.

Je me réveille avec un nœud au ventre : aujourd'hui, ce sont les BUSEs ! Bah, j'y arriverai bien… Enfin… Après plusieurs centaines de phrases d'encouragement : 'Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver' 'Lily Evans, t'es la plus forte…' 'Et une Ola pour la meilleure !' ; je consens à me lever et à me diriger d'un pas bondissant vers la salle de bains.

Après quelques minutes de 'lavage', 'brossage', 'maquillage' et aussi d'une demi-tonne d'encouragements personnels, je me mets en route vers la Grande Salle en compagnie des Maraudeurs, d'Alice et de Franck. Chaque pas semble insurmontable. Chaque pas est un effort. Je veux reculer. Abandonner. M'enfermer dans ma chambre. Me cacher. J'ai peur. J'angoisse. « Et si je ne réussissais pas ? Je suis sure que j'aurai du réviser d'avantage au lieu d'être sure de moi comme ça ! Je… » Puis, un bras autour de mes épaules. James. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas réussir. » Il esquisse un sourire rassurant, que je lui rends ; avec les intérêts.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a deux jours, nous sommes plus proches, presque complices. Je ne sais ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi mais je ne m'en plains pas ; au contraire. Et, avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion, il me serre brièvement contre lui, me chuchotant : « Montre-Lui Lily… » Je le remercie d'un regard puis nous entrons, faisant face à notre destin…

------------------------------------------------

La semaine qui suit est infernale ! Nous enchainons examens sur examens ; chaque jour. Le rythme est intenable mais nous nous accrochons tous, pour réussir. Le clan des Maraudeurs semble désormais compter cinq membres (à part quand Sirius et Remus s'absentent pour d'obscures raisons…**/_1_/**). De nombreuses personnes chuchotent sur notre passage : « Que fait Lily Evans en compagnie de James Potter si ce n'est pour une énième dispute ?! » Ce que je fais ? Je profite d'eux et de leur joie permanente, de leur coup fourré qu'ils préparent pour la fin de l'année ; pour ne pas qu'on les oublie, pour ne pas que l'on M'oublie également… Ca va être mo-nu-men-tal !

Mais ne soyez pas trop pressés, vous le saurez bien assez tôt…

------------------------------------------------

L'épreuve de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal apparaît comme la plus redoutée mais surtout comme la plus attendue compte tenu qu'elle clôt les BUSEs. Nous nous y rendons le cœur léger, et, après un ultime 'bonne chance' cantonné à la ronde, je m'assoie et commence à rédiger un paragraphe affreusement barbant sur 'comment vaincre un Véracrasse qui vous attaque en tapinois la nuit…'

Quelques deux heures plus tard, je m'étire et rends la copie à Flitwick qui passe par là. Je suis autorisée à quitter la salle et après un sourire éclatant adressé à James, à Remus et à Sirius, je vais me balader dans le parc, vide à cette heure de la journée. Vide ? Je me trompe puisque ce cher Snivellus se promène lui aussi nonchalamment avec ses amis qui lui collent tout le temps aux basques…

Malheureusement pour moi, ils me repèrent tout de suite et après de brèves paroles échangées entre eux, ils me rejoignent. Oups ! Je n'ai pas peur de ces imbéciles mais je sais qu'ils peuvent être dangereux, surtout en groupe. Et moi, je suis_ seule_. Bah, ils ne me feront rien… N'est-ce pas ?! Donc, Rogue approche le premier et s'exclame :

« Evans, Evans ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser impunie votre petite blague de la dernière fois ?! »

« Oh allez Servilus, avoue que c'était du grand art ! » Ca y est ! Voilà que je fanfaronne comme Black… Tsss !

« Je serai toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, j'arrêterai ce petit jeu tout de suite. Et je te préviens : cesse tout de suite de m'appeler comme **ça** ! »

« Pourquoi ?! Tu préfères Snivellus peut-être… ou bien Tête-Graisseuse… ou encore… »

« TAIS-TOI ! »

« Ouhh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Serp… » Là-dessus, il lève sa baguette et jette un sort ; que je contre au dernier moment. Ouf ! Je me mets en position de combat et attends la suite… La dernière fois, j'ai failli me prendre un 'endoloris' donc je serai prudente aujourd'hui. Surtout que James n'est pas là pour me sauver visiblement ! Il y a un grand moment de silence pendant lequel nous nous jaugeons du regard puis, ne pouvant m'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu, je lui pose une (innocente) question : « Mais dis Roguichou, tu as besoin de toute ta clique pour t'attaquer à moi ?! C'est un petit peu lâche tout ça… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Evans mais je n'ai pas envie de trop perdre mon temps avec toi donc je finirai plus vite ainsi ! De plus, Saint-Potter n'est pas là pour te délivrer cette fois… » Les autres m'encerclent, je sais qu'il faut faire quelque chose et vite… Mais mon cerveau reste désespérément vide de toute idée salvatrice… Je m'attaque donc à lui, poussant le bouchon un peu plus loin (de toute façon je suis perdue alors un peu plus, un peu moins…) : « Qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus : qu'il soit plus populaire, plus intelligent ou simplement qu'il t'ait sauvé la vie il y a deux mois Severus ?! » Oui oui, je suis sure que vous savez que Sirius voulait faire une 'blague' à Rogue en le mettant à la pleine Lune nez à nez avec Remus... James, qui a eu des remords, l'a sorti de là juste avant que Lunard n'en fasse une brochette...

« Tu vas me le payer Evans ! » Et, avant qu'il ne lance son sort, que je doute pouvoir éviter vue la poigne de fer qui maintient mes mains croisées dans mon dos, j'aperçois James et Sirius qui accourent au loin. « Sectumsempra ! » Le sort m'entaille la peau. Des plaies s'ouvrent sur mon visage, mon dos, mes jambes et mon cou. J'hurle de douleur. Le noir.

Je me vengerai Rogue…

_James (bah oui, Lily étant dans les choux, il me fallait un petit narrateur…)_

Apercevant Lily se faire encercler par Snivellus et ses amis, Sirius et moi fonçons vers eux, fous de rage, pour arriver à hauteur des Serpentards. Un puissant sort de désarmement lancé par Patmol envoie les trois sbires de Rogue dans les vapes sauf ce dernier. Totalement hors de moi, je me précipite vers lui, pointe ma baguette sur sa gorge et gronde : « Je t'assure que je te ferai payer ça Rogue… Je te jure que je vais te tuer ! »

Je dois être effrayant car ma victime ne semble pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler de tous ses membres _(Nda : bien fait tiens !) _mais continue de me regarder avec mépris. Cet homme que je déteste à cet instant de tout mon être se ressaisit et me crache : « Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait cette Sang-de-Bourbe Potter ! Et tu ne peux rien y faire… »

Et, ne pouvant me contrôler, je lui balance un coup de poing et sens avec satisfaction les os se briser sous mes doigts. Je m'apprête à continuer encore et encore de frapper ce sale Serpent désormais à terre lorsque mon meilleur ami s'écrie : « James ! Laisse tomber cet imbécile ! Lily perd tout son sang ! Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie ! »

Je me retourne et aperçois avec horreur Lil's étalée par terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Je pousse un cri désespéré et après un dernier coup de pied à Snivellus _(Nda : bah oui, quand même !)_, je précipite vers l'élu de mon cœur. Je glisse une de mes mains sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos afin de la soulever et de courir en direction du château.

J'étouffe. J'ai l'impression de ne pas courir assez vite. Je ne sens même pas les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il n'y a qu'Elle. Qui perd son sang. Qui perd la vie. Son cœur bat de moins en moins vite tandis que j'accélère d'avantage… Après un temps qui me semble indéfiniment trop long, je pousse avec fracas la porte de l'infirmerie et dépose en douceur Lily sur un lit blanc en hurlant : « Vite ! Quelqu'un… je vous en supplie ! »

Mme Poircru _(Nda : Oulala les vieux jeux de mots aujourd'hui !)_, l'infirmière de l'école, se précipite au chevet de Lily et me demande de quitter la salle afin de l'examiner. Je cesse de fixer à m'en faire mal aux yeux le visage ravagé de la Gryffondor et sors, le cœur lourd. Je me laisse glisser contre la porte, les pleurs continuant de noyer mes joues ; je n'y prête même pas attention. On pourrait me parler, rire de moi, me provoquer que je ne bougerai pas même un muscle.

Pourtant, mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse et me redressant, je pars accomplir un petit quelque chose. Pour essayer d'effacer l'image de Lily, les cheveux sanglants, semblant dormir paisiblement.

Tel un ange, un ange déchu…

------------------------------------------------

Une lumière m'aveugle alors que je reprends peu à peu conscience. J'entrouvre les paupières et découvre... du blanc ! Du blanc et encore du blanc. « C'est vraiment ça le Paradis ?! Et moi qui croyais que c'était rempli de 'gouzi-gouzi' d'oiseaux multicolores, de petites fleurs roses et d'un vieux monsieur à longue barbe qui m'accueilleraient les bras grand ouverts…. Et bah, je me suis plantée ! »

J'observe les alentours et m'aperçois que, peut-être je ne suis pas si morte que ça…A moins que l''Après' ça fasse aussi mal dans tout le corps et que ça ressemble bien à l'infirmerie de Poudlard… Mouais. En bref, je suis vivante alors ; c'est plutôt bon signe non ?! On dirait que la folie du réveil me monte à la tête ! « Accordez-moi une minute pour me calmer et reconnecter les (quelques) neurones encore opérationnels… »

…

…

Ayé ! Les sens plus vifs, je continue mon tour d'horizon et mon regard tombe sur… « Ma main ! » Rien de bien extraordinaire jusque là sauf qu'elle est emprisonnée par une autre main ! Je soulève mon bras gauche qui est lui bien à sa place, posé sur le matelas. Après cette rapide enquête interne, une question s'impose : « si ma main gauche ne tient pas ma main droite ; à qui est cette troisième qui se ballade effrontément sous mon nez ?! »

Je me gratte la tête puis, la redressant légèrement, je tombe sur… deux yeux pétillants couleur noisette qui me fixe. Le mystère est résolu ma foi !

« Tu m'as fait réfléchir pour rien James… » dis-je en mimant un air fâché.

L'air ravi, il réplique : « Oh veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses demoiselle… En quoi ai-je abimé votre cerveau ?... Bien que j'ai déjà entendu certaines petites choses ! » Oups ! Encore ?!

« Je me suis demandée : 1) Si j'étais morte.

2) Pourquoi j'avais encore mal partout alors que j'étais censée être décédée dans d'atroces souffrances.

3) Si le Paradis c'était vraiment aussi pourri que l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

4) A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette main-là, comme je pensais n'en avoir que deux…

L'air gêné, il fait mine de retirer son bras, mais, ayant prévu de le coup, j'ai déjà pris le soin d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Il me sourit doucement et répond : « Non tu n'es pas morte même si on a tous cru te perdre hier soir… J'ai veillé toute la nuit dans l'espoir de te voir réveillée et Merlin soit loué, mon vœu s'est exaucé…

« Ravie de ne pas avoir passé l'arme à gauche en tout cas ! Et puis, sinon, je vous aurai fait du mal Monsieur Potter si j'étais partie ; et je n'aurais pas eu une retraite tranquille vu que Sirius aurait trouvé le moyen de me faire payer ça jusqu'aux Enfers ! »

Il esquisse un demi-sourire et chuchote, si faiblement que je doute avoir entendu : « Tu ne m'aurais pas fait du mal… Si tu n'étais plus, mon cœur se briserait en un millier de morceaux qui continueraient de me faire souffrir chaque seconde de ma vie. Si encore j'arrivais à survivre… »

Je resserre l'emprise de mes doigts et, avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit _(Nda : en l'occurrence : 'Jameschouuuuu épouse-moiiii !' Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite cher impatient !)_, un vacarme retentit derrière la porte. Remus, Sirius et Alice arrivent avec fracas dans la pièce qui semble devenir trop petite en l'espace de quelques secondes… Ils observent nos mains jointes et se gardent de faire le moindre commentaire. (Mis à part un sourire éclatant de la part de Patmol et un clin d'œil des deux autres…. Très discret.)

« Ah Lily, Lily, Lily ! Tu nous as fait peur, avouons-le. Bon, sauf à moi mais… »

« Patinouchet, cesse de dire n'importe quoi pour préserver ta fierté et regarde plutôt tes ongles… »

« Quels ongles Mumus ?! »

« Justement, tu n'en as plus. » Vient ensuite un grand silence, seulement ponctué par 'meuh… même pas vrai !' ou encore 'N'importe quoi l'autre !'… Nous échangeons tous un regard ravi et pouffons en silence, ne voulant pas abimer d'avantage l'orgueil démesuré de Sirius, héritage de la famille Black. _**/2/**_

Je décide de changer de conversation, histoire de laisser le temps à notre ami de cesser de bouder : « C'est bien Rogue qui m'a fait ça ?! »

James, le regard soudain noir, réplique : « C'est bien ce sale petit …, cette enfl…, cet enf… »

« On a compris Jamesie, t'inquiète ! » Tiens ! Sirius est de retour parmi nous ! Et moi, la colère m'envahit à l'idée que ce lâche ait pu me tuer ! Quelle mort indigne de moi ! Je commence à me lever en maugréant : « je vais me venger, je vais me… » quand James me retient par les épaules et me fixant droit dans les yeux, m'interrompt : « Ne gaspille pas ton énergie Lily, tu ne le trouveras nulle part dans le château… » Comment ça ?!

« Il n'est ni dans la salle commune des Serpentards, ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni même dans son lit… »

Effarée et quelque peu sceptique, je lui demande ce qui a bien pu le faire disparaître de la surface de Poudlard. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il pose ses doigts sur mon menton et me fait tourner la tête en direction du fond de la salle.

« Rogue ! » C'est bien lui, sacrément amoché : des bleus lui recouvrent les bras tandis que des verrues parsèment son visage déja pas très gracieux. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de dormir paisiblement à cet instant…

James, ne cessant pas de sourire, continue : « Il a été agressé dans un couloir désert hier soir… Personne n'a vu son agresseur. Il affirme avoir été attaqué par un homme invisible ; il est sacrément ravagé du citron le Snivellus ! » Remus échange un regard entendu avec Sirius et rient tous deux sous cape.

Ebahie, je me tourne de nouveau vers mon interlocuteur et souffle : « C'était toi James ?... » Il détourne les yeux et esquive la réponse en engageant la conversation sur nos prochaines vacances… Est-ce vraiment lui qui a détruit Rogue de la sorte ?! Ca ne m'étonnerait pas bien que je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça… Juste pour me défendre, _moi _?! _(Nda : James, chevalier servant et tueur de vermine à l'occasion :D)_.

Je reviens à la réalité ; inutile de réfléchir, j'ai trop mal au crâne pour ça ! En les entendant discuter avec joie de ce qu'ils vont faire durant ces deux mois, je me rappelle brusquement que ça va être un désastre pour moi. Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre tout en maudissant ma chère sœur, et pendant que j'y suis, le Monde Entier pour ce que je vais subir dans moins d'une semaine ! Mes amis semblent s'apercevoir de mon trouble puisque, rapidement, ils s'empressent de me conter, avec luxe de détails, une blague que vient de faire Sirius à Slug'…

------------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que je sors enfin de l'infirmerie après des tonnes de recommandations de Poircru ('Et surtout ménagez-vous !' 'Cessez de faire l'imbécile avec vos petits camarades hein !' 'Je vous ai à l'œil Lily…' et blablabla), je me mets à réfléchir à mes 'vacances en Enfer' : « Plus que quatre jours ! Pour une fois, ça ne m'enchante pas du tout ! Elle va être encore être horrible, Elle va encore me faire souffrir, Elle… ».

A cet instant, tout allait bien. Puis, est survenu 'l'incident'…

« Alors Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu as quitté ton lit ?! Quel dommage que Saint Potter est arrivé à temps !... »

Rogue ! Le sang bouillonne dans mes veines et, en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retourne vivement et lance deux sortilèges à la suite : « Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! » Et voilà un Snivellus empaqueté, sans défense et à ma merci ! Je m'approche nonchalamment de lui, la vengeance palpitant dans mon corps tout entier…

Je lui chuchote : « Ce n'est pas parce que James t'a loupé que je vais en faire autant sale petite chauve-souris ! Ce serait tellement facile de te faire souffrir alors que tu es seul, sans baguette… Hum… Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je préfère quelque chose de plus… durable dirons-nous ! Tu crois que ta pire honte était ton costume de Tarzan ? Et bien, je vais te prouver que non, Rogue ! »

Là-dessus, après ces paroles dignes d'un ange, je le libère et m'éloigne en faisant voltiger sa baguette entre mes mains ; sans qu'il ne bouge un seul petit doigt…

------------------------------------------------

J'entre dans la Salle Commune où sont réunis James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Alice. Ils sont en train de débattre et ça a l'air sérieux à la vue de leur air concentré qu'ils arborent tous en cet instant (fait très, mais alors très très rare !)… Je les observe quelques instants, amusée, puis Patmol m'aperçoit alors que je les rejoins. Leur conversation cesse alors brusquement…

« De quoi vous parliez ? », je demande, intéressée.

« Oh rien. » réplique James d'un ton dégagé. Bizarre… « De retour parmi nous Miss Evans ? »

« En pleine forme malgré une rencontre surprise avec Snivellus-le-Graisseux… »

« QUOI ?! Il t'a fait du mal ?! Il t'a dit quelque chose ? » s'écrie d'un ton beaucoup moins calme le jeune brun tout en m'observant sous toutes les coutures pour savoir si oui ou non, je me suis faite agressée cruellement…

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas de tâche d'huile sur moi » Je réplique, amusée. « C'est plutôt lui qui a du souci à se faire. J'ai un plan… »

Après ces derniers mots et dans un ensemble parfait, les Maraudeurs se penchent d'un air conspirateur vers moi tandis que je leur explique en quelques mots la mission intitulée (par Sirius, qui trouve des noms et surnoms à tout et n'importe quoi !) : 'tout-ce-que-vous-avez-toujours-voulu-savoir-sur-Servilus'… La blague qu'ils comptaient faire (vous vous rappelez que je vous en ai parlé hein?!) rejoint un peu la mienne finalement. Mais ce sera mieux, bien mieux.

Puis, nous nous levons tous d'un même mouvement s'occuper de tout ça.

A bien y réfléchir, j'aurai presque pitié pour ce pauvre Severus…

Ou pas!

* * *

_**Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! ;D**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis ! Héhéhé.**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 7…**_

_**Un petit avant-gout juste pour vous, chers fidèles lecteurs : petite vengeance de Lily, vacances avec sa chère Pétunia et du Maraudeur et encore du Maraudeur ! x)**_

_**Et maintenant, les petites notounettes de l'auteur :**_

_**/1/**_ _Après, cher lecteur innocent, tu en penses ce que tu veux…_

_**/2/** Je tiens à signaler que l'auteur, pour ce passage qui est vraiment parti en cacahuètes a quelques circonstances atténuantes : ayant marre d'écouter le blabla de son prof d'Histoire qui énumérait les différents vins de l'Antiquité (Hum hum…), elle s'est dite : 'Tiens ! Je vais continuer ma fic' mais les mauvaises vibrations de la salle ont donné… ça ! xD_

_Nouni !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey !**_

_**Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Kritari, AdelheidRei, Catherine Broke, Leyya09, Lily forever, Sandrine (merci pour ta review et pour le nombre de chapitres: je n'en sais rien vu que je fais en fonction de l'inspiration /Mais ouii je suis parfaitement organisée !/), Merytre-Hatchepsout, Chocolatine, ChtiteLilipuce. **_

_**Disclaiimer ; rien, rien de rien… je n'ai rien inventé…. (à part cette histoire qui commence à partir en cacahuètes dès l'intro de l'auteur… On n'est pas arrivé !)**_

_**Enjoy ! ;D

* * *

**_

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

_Chapitre VII : Ou comment faire une boulette et découvrir des petits secrets bien cachés… _

L'ai renfrogné, je quitte la Salle Commune dans l'espoir de trouver ce foutu Maraudeur à deux Noises… « Potter, où te caches-tu bon sang ?! »

Je parcoure pendant plus d'une demi-heure le château et vais même jusqu'à roder du côté des Serpentards dans l'espoir de le dénicher. Soudain, je m'arrête, une idée en tête (on pourrait presque voir la petite ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de mes cheveux…).

Non ! Pas possible… Oh et puis pourquoi pas après tout ?! Rien n'est impossible, surtout pas pour James Potter et ses acolytes… Je me remets donc en route et stoppe devant… « Ce cher monsieur Potter serait-il à la bibliothèque ?! »

Je pénètre dans le sanctuaire du savoir (y'a vraiment que Pince pour trouver des comparaisons pareilles !) et me dirige d'un pas pressé mais pas trop pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de la sournoise maîtresse des lieux, amante de Rusard à ses heures perdues (mais oui, je suis sure que vous vous en rappelez… Si oui, bien. Si non, commencez à courir…). Je me trouve dans le coin le plus isolé de la pièce quand, soudain, un hurlement à l'autre bout de la salle (pourtant immense) me fait sursauter…

« Bande de délinquants ! Vauriens ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête ?! Mélanger les livres ! Profanateurs ! »

Je souris doucement et, arrivée à la sortie, je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur, entendant les cris devenir plus proches.

« Vandales ! Analphabètes ! » Un grand éclat de rire résonne alors que Sirius Black et James Potter courent en se protégeant la tête pour échapper aux nombreux bouquins qui les pourchassent, cherchant à les assommer. Pince, après une fulgurante accélération (et un bon raccourci) les rattrape et se poste devant eux, à deux mètres de la porte, leur salut.

« Oh non vous ne sortirez pas d'ici bande de psychopathes dégénérés… »

Exaspérée et quelques peu pressée par le temps, je m'avance et m'écrie : « Mais vous allez les laisser sortir madame, croyez-moi… »

Après tout, la fin…

La femme aux traits prématurément vieillis ; elle doit pourtant être très jeune ; se retourne et me fixe, un sourire victorieux accroché à ses lèvres : « Et pourquoi donc Miss Evans ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je suis _persuadée_ que vous pourriez être dans un autre endroit en ce moment… Avec ce cher Argus par exemple… »

…justifie les moyens…

Elle blêmit et le visage soudain livide, dit d'une voix chevrotante : « Vous n'oseriez pas ?! Enfin, Miss Evans, mon élève préférée, vous ne me feriez pas ça… »

Je ris et réplique : « Arrêtez vos flatteries hypocrites et laissez-les partir. Vous ne le direz à personne. Ils n'auront aucune sanction. Vous leur ficherez la paix. »

« Oui… » Les deux Maraudeurs lui lancent un sourire narquois et s'éclipsent, en s'exclamant néanmoins assez fort pour que le couloir entier l'entende : « Pince et Rusard ?! Tu nous avais caché **ça** ?! »

------------------------------------------

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir retrouvé Remus et Peter, nous nous mettons en chasse. Notre proie n'a aucune chance contre nous cinq ! Je m'apprête à lancer un cri de guerre pour rallier les troupes quand soudain… « Lily ? Peux-tu nous promettre que jamais tu ne nous dénonceras, quoi qu'il se passe ? »

Je me retourne vers Sirius et le dévisage, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été manigancé ?! « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Promets Lily », insiste-t-il.

« Ok ok, promis. Donc… ? »

« Disons que nous avons un moyen infaillible pour trouver notre victime… »

« Explique Black, je vois bien que tu meures d'envie de faire ton malin… »

D'un geste quasi-magistral, il sort de sa poche… « Voici notre plus grande réussite Evans ! »

Avec un air exaspéré, je réplique : « Et en quoi ça peut nous être utile un vieux bout de parchemin ? » Je souffle, énervée de perdre du temps à cause de leurs vannes… (Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'une vingtaine d'années plus tard, le fils que j'aurai avec James /Comment ?!/ prononcera les mêmes paroles que moi…)

« Je crois que Lily ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit… Hein les gars ?! »

« Pas du tout », répond James.

« Vraiment pas », renchérit Remus.

« Définitivement non », conclut Peter.

« Tu nous offenses là Lily ! On lui montre les gars ?! »

« Oui »

« Certainement »

« Bien sur »

Mais ils sont devenus complètement cinglés ou quoi ?! Ca ne tourne plus rond dans le citron ! Vite le numéro de Ste-Mangouste !

Quoi que, il est peut-être déjà trop tard…

J'ai la confirmation que, décidemment, ils sont vraiment ravagés lorsque Potter (oui, ça c'est quand il m'énerve…) tapote le parchemin en murmurant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… » Voila qu'il parle à un parchemin ce débile ! Alors, sous mes yeux écarquillées, comme inscrits par une main invisible, des mots apparaissent : « Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue ; spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups sont fiers de vous présenter : La Carte du Maraudeur… »

Interloquée, je vois ce petit truc pourri se transformer en un plan du château où se baladent effrontément des petits points accompagnés chacun d'un nom. Je survole émerveillée la carte et trouve au milieu du deuxième étage : James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow ; ou cinq petites taches collées dont les noms se confondent.

« Woaouuuh ! Comment ont-ils fait ça ?! C'est d'un niveau de magie trop élevé pour des cinquièmes ! » Oups ! Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille soigner ce problème de langue…

« Je crois que la Miss-Préfète est en train de nous flatter les gars.. »

« Il me semble »

« Evidemment »

« Bien entendu »

Et eux leur problème de cerveau…

--------------------------------

« Bien. La séance peut commencer ! Chers spectateurs, accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes ou éventuellement à votre voisin de droite si vous voulez conclure… »

J'éclate de rire face aux dernières paroles du (long) discours de James puis m'avance vers la chaise où se trouve Rogue, les yeux bandés (il ne fallait pas qu'il connaisse la Salle Sur Demande quand même !) « Severus, je t'avais promis une petite vengeance… La voici. » Je lui enlève le tissu qui recouvre son visage, révélant ses yeux noirs de haine.

S'il croit m'impressionner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Jusqu'au coude.

« Tu vois cette petite fiole que tient Sirius ? Ou plutôt le traître à son sang comme tu aimes le nommer… Et bien, elle contient une charmante potion s'apparentant au Véritaserum. Oh ne tremble pas, on ne te fera pas de mal ; du moins pas physiquement. Bienvenue en Enfer Roguichou… », finis-je avec un sourire vengeur.

Sirius s'approche d'un pas félin _(Nda : je rappelle que Lily n'est pas au courant pour les Animagus… Moi j'aurai plutôt dit un pas 'canin' mais bon…)_ et tente de faire avaler le liquide sombre à cette andouille de Serpentard qui, une lueur de panique dans les yeux, refuse d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'as-tu peur de révéler Snivellus ? Que tu fantasmes sur Malfoy ? Ou encore qu'au plus profond de toi, tu nous admires ? Ou bien que tu as fait des trucs cochons avec Lestrange ? », assène James d'un air joyeux. Moi-même, je m'interroge mais pas sur les mêmes raisons… Je me demande si vraiment je dois lui faire subir ça…

Pour fermer le clapet de ma conscience, je pince le nez de Rogue, voulant lui ouvrir (enfin) la bouche ! Il devient blanc puis rouge mais capitule, sous peine de mourir asphyxié. Le liquide pénètre dans sa gorge et son regard se fait moins dur… Cependant, contrairement au Véritaserum, l'Anmentirae _(Nda : je viens de l'inventer : 'an' pour anti et 'mentirae' pour mensonge ! Vous aviez deviné ou vous vous en foutez ? Tant pis, retourne lire ingrat !)_ laisse les personnes conscientes de ce qu'elles révèlent. Plus cruel dirons-nous.

Puis, commence le jeu.

« Alors Rogue, commençons par simple…Quelle est la couleur de ton caleçon ?! » Je fixe, ébahie, Peter qui vient de parler. Je lève les yeux au ciel : on n'a qu'une heure, si ça commence comme ça, on a pas fini ! Severus nous fixe toujours furieusement mais les mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, comme un savon trop mouillé : « Violet. » Les maraudeurs éclatent de rire tandis que j'esquisse seulement l'ombre d'un sourire. De vrais gosses…

Les questions fusent ainsi pendant plus d'une demi-heure, toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, surtout celles de Sirius… On passe de sa marque de shampooing (et oui, il en possède un et s'en sert !) à ses yaourts préférés. Exaspérée, je leur hurle de se taire et c'est Remus, étrangement stoïque et sérieux, qui prend la parole : « Vas-tu devenir Mangemort ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix Lupin ! », crache-t-il avec hargne. « Je ne vis pas dans une famille de saints comme vous, qui vous aime plus que tout ! » S'il savait que ma sœur me traitait en 'monstre', il se tairait je crois… « Mes parents s'hurlent dessus à longueur de journée ; ma mère essaie de me défendre, de m'empêcher de prendre la mauvaise voie… Mon père, lui, n'est qu'un sale alcoolique. Le soir, il rentre complètement jeté et je le provoque, pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à ma elle. Il arrive dans ma chambre, je tremble déjà. Il rit et pose une ceinture, un tournevis et une batte de base-ball sur la table en disant 'choisis'. Et moi, juste pour l'emm.rder, je prends le tournevis. Je souffre, j'hurle, mais au moins, il ne La touche pas. C'est tout ce qui compte…. » Bon ok mes problèmes de famille à côté des siens, c'est de la gnognotte ! « Je n'ai aucune alternative : je me soumets et reçois cette marque ou je mourrai et ma mère aussi. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je ne l'ai jamais été ; malgré que le Choixpeau ait voulu m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas voulu. Que serais-je devenu… ? »

« Un paria, renié de tous… » Sirius murmure ces mots, douloureusement, la voix cassée.

« Oui Black, comme toi. Mais tu es courageux. Pas moi. Je suis né Rogue. Je serai Mangemort. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne l'ai jamais eu. »

James, interloqué, souffle alors : « Pourquoi nous détestes-tu tant Severus ? »

« Il n'y a que toi que je déteste Potter, je n'ai rien contre tes amis… »

« Mais pourquoi moi ?! Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! C'est toi qui as commencé dans cette gigantesque embrouille ! »

Rogue semble se faire violence mais ne peut s'empêcher de répondre : « Pour une seule raison : tu m'as pris le cœur de Lily Evans, la seule que j'ai jamais aimé… »

Je me rends compte enfin de ce qui vient d'être dit quand tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je me rends compte de ce qui vient d'être fait et je quitte la salle rapidement…

Severus va nous détester. Je me déteste moi-même. Comment ai-je pu avoir cette idée ? Je ne suis pas méchante, je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais alors, quelle est cette humiliation gratuite ? Même si c'est Rogue. Rogue qui est amoureux de moi… M.rde !

Je m'arrête près d'une fenêtre et, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, observe le lac, étincelant de mille feux sous le coucher du Soleil. Le Monde peut-être magnifique comme très cruel… « Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant ?! Il n'a pas choisi d'être comme ça, la vie l'a rendu ainsi… Il aurait pu être un de nos amis ça se trouve, un des nôtres. C'est tellement injuste ! »

Soudain, une main chaude et rassurante se pose sur mon épaule. James, encore Lui. Il ne parle pas, se contente de me retourner vers lui et de me serrer dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, à ma place ici. Après un long moment, je laisse échapper : « Je me déteste. On n'aurait jamais du faire ça… »

« Non Lily, il ne faut pas. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin mais on le croyait vil et raciste. On ne se doutait pas qu'il était ainsi, comme Sirius… Malgré que Pat', lui, ait trouvé la bonne voie. »

« Il agit par obligation, par peur. On l'a modelé dans la souffrance, dans la terreur… »

« C'est vrai mais on ne peut le forcer à changer. »

« On peut toujours essayer James… » Je lui prends la main et l'entraine à ma suite sur le retour vers la Salle. Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, il me tire en arrière et me fixant dans les yeux, souffle : « Il t'aime Lily… » Apparemment, ça fait un moment qu'il a ça sur le cœur…

Il me lance un regard interrogateur, presque suppliant. Je souris et après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, je lui chuchote : « Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer idiot ?! » Non mais franchement…

Nous entrons. La potion ne fait plus effet et Rogue semble fou de rage. Je m'avance et commençant à le détacher, dis : « Laisse-nous t'aider Severus, pour ta liberté et celle de ta mère… »

« Vous ne pouvez rien. » me lance-t-il avec hargne, même plus que d'habitude.

« Si, nous le pouvons. Dumbledore le peut… »

Une lueur de tristesse et d'espoir envahit ses yeux sombres un instant mais le masque d'indifférence habituel revient rapidement recouvrir son visage. Il se lève, me dévisage froidement et crie : « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Rageuse, je le regarde une dernière fois et, arrivée à la porte… « Et je ne veux pas de ton amour Severus… ». Je crois que j'ai pensé trop fort, encore une fois ; son masque se fissure à nouveau pour ne laisser apparaître que la profonde douleur d'être rejeté… Il n'aurait pas du m'insulter encore une fois ! Cette souffrance me fait mal mais il est trop tard. Je claque violemment la porte et sors, la tête haute.

Je le déteste.

--------------------------------

Dernier jour à Poudlard.

Mélancolie.

Je prépare ma valise lentement, comme pour rester le plus longtemps ici. Je vais passer des vacances horribles, je peux en être sure… Mais, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas le château qui va me manquer ?! C'est insensé… Je reviens dans deux mois, ce n'est pas la mort non plus.

Après quelques instants de réflexion sur le pourquoi du comment du parce que, je m'exclame : « C'est cette Tête Enflée qui va me manquer ! Je suis maudite ! »

« Lily, ai-je bien ouïe tes derniers mots ?! »

« Alice ! » Tiens, je vais encore avoir droit au sermon habituel…

3… 2… 1… « Ah tu vois, j'avais raison ! J'ai _toujours _raison de toute manière ! » Ca y est ! Elle est partie, on ne l'arrêtera plus. Pour vos charmantes oreilles (enfin vos yeux plutôt), je raccourcis le monologue et ne vous présente que la fin _(Nda : Et là, vous vous dites : 'genre… c'est juste qu'elle a la flemme de tout écrire oui !' Mais naaan, pensez-vous ! Tiens, c'est une auréole au-dessus de ma tête ?!) _: « Tu es amoureuse de James Potter ! Ah je suis trop forte ! Youpiii ! »

« Alice ! Cesse cette danse de la victoire totalement dé-chorégraphiée (Hum…) JE ne suis pas amoureuse de James ; arrête tes conneries ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui s'est passé quand tu as reçu la lettre de ta sœur et que James Potter a mystérieusement disparu de la Salle Commune ?... »

« Je… que…mais… » Bon, j'arrête tout de suite de rougir. C'était vraiment magique cette nuit… _(Nda : chers lecteurs obsédés, ne vous faites pas de film ; il ne s'est __**rien**__ passé !)_ J'ai dis j'arrête ! Voilaaa. « La discussion est close, je sais ce que je dis. »

« Si tu veux » me répond-elle avec cet air espiègle qui veut dire Evans-je-ne-te-crois-pas-le-moins-du-Monde. Elle commence à préparer elle aussi ses affaires quand je remarque son air triste qu'elle camoufle si bien.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« On a rompu. Avec Franck. » QUOI ?! Elle n'est plus avec l'homme de sa vie, le Franck Longdubat qui l'aime plus que lui-même ?!

« Pourquoi ?! », je demande, effarée.

« On a décidé de se séparer comme Franck quitte définitivement Poudlard… _(Nda : si vous vous rappelez bien, il est en 7__ème__ année ! Oui, Alice aime les hommes murs !)_ Enfin, c'est plutôt moi… Je ne voulais pas qu'il se retienne de vivre sa vie, qu'il m'attende… Ca me déchire le cœur mais il est libre comme ça… Il a hurlé mais j'ai été ferme. Si on est fait l'un pour l'autre, on se retrouvera… »

Je ne la comprends pas mais respecte son choix. La dernière chose à faire étant de critiquer ses choix… Elle essaie d'être courageuse mais les larmes abondent et je la serre dans mes bras, lui montrant juste que je suis là, avec elle.

Rien ne peut consoler un cœur brisé…

--------------------------------

Poudlard Express.

Je suis assise à côté d'Alice et observe, amusée, le jeu de James et Sirius. Ils s'amusent avec des Bavboules, balles qui jettent un liquide nauséabond à la figure de celui qui perd un point.

La tension est à son comble…

James déplace sa petite bille sur la sorte d'échiquier avec un sourire sadique et s'exclame : « Fais tes prières Patimou ! »

Ce dernier se recule et, se protégeant le visage, attend la sentence.

Le liquide gicle.

Du mauvais côté.

« Mouhahaha Jameschou ! »

La Bavboule recommence.

De l'autre côté.

James Potter s'essuie avec sa manche, révélant un sourire éclatant : « Lily, tu joues avec moi ?... »

J'éclate de rire et, les yeux étincelants, pense que ce serait vraiment bien de passer tout mon été dans ce train…

* * *

_**Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Review ?!**_

_**Bien ! Je voulais également te poser une question cher lecteur : Comment es-tu arrivé sur cette fic' ? Pour t'aider dans ce choix crucial, je te propose quelques possibilités !**_

_**1) Tu m'adores et tu ne peux plus te passer de mes écrits ?**_

_**2) Un de mes fans t'a conseillé de venir zieuter par là ?**_

_**3) Tu viens constater ma folie chaque fois en te demandant s'il faut prévenir l'HP (Pas Harry Potter voyons, Hôpital Psy'… inculte va !) ?**_

_**4) Ma présentation t'a attiré ?**_

_**5) **__**Je**__** t'ai attiré ?**_

_**6) Tu te galérais chez Mémé et tu t'es dit : 'bah, au point où j'en suis…' ?**_

_**7) Tu n'en sais rien mais tu ne regrettes pas ?**_

_**8) Tu te demandes ce que tu fous là et qui est cette attardée qui te parle ? (ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas contagieux…)**_

_Nouni !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci à Noriane, Leyya09, Une-timbree-qui-s-assume (ma voisine de l'HP !), Caro, Lectrice assidue, Lily-forever, Iemanjinha, Lowiiiz, Kritari (t'inquiètes, je te garderai une place dans ma chambre capitonnée !), Miss Granger Weasley, Catherine Broke, Darkmion3, Engie, ChtiteLilipuce, Idocha, Mimi1911402, Camille, Samikitty, Mione-dray, Ryme, Myym. **_

_**Je tiens à dire que cette fic' est à la base une idée de **__**Shela-Shela**__**… (D'ailleurs, je commence à avoir des idées pour la 'commande' que tu m'as donnée pour le JP/LE…)**_

_**Et je profite de ce moment de grande attention du public pour lancer un avis de recherche : **__**j'ai perduuu Choco**__**' ! Si tu lis ce message, extraterrestre qui l'a lâchement enlevée, fais-moi signe, je paierai la rançon ! xD**_

_**Et, dernière phrase, promis : merci à cette chère **__**Ryme**__**, bêta qui a relu et ajouté quelques petits commentaires, en plus des miens (ouais, ça devient un vrai site de chat ici !). Donc, je compte sur vous pour me donner **__**votre avis**__** en ce qui concerne la toute nouvelle fonction de cette chère mademoiselle qui m'a fait du chantage affectif pour lire le chapitre avant tout le monde ! (Oulala, c'est pas très très bien tout ça !)**_

_**Ps : mes commentaires sont en italique, comme d'habitude avec la mention spéciale : **__Nda __**tandis que ceux (ou plutôt celui) de Ryme est écrit en police normale et noté **_Ndb.

_**Et bien sur, rien n'est à moi patati patata… **_

_**Enjoy !

* * *

**_

**Argh! J'ai encore pensé tout fort?! Ou comment se faire griller en trois leçons...**

_Chapitre VIII : Ou comment penser à prévoir un plan de secours la prochaine fois que l'animalerie débarque…_

_15 Juillet, quelque part en Angleterre._

Je la déteste. Je la déteste. Y'a quelqu'un qui m'écoute ?! **Je la déteste. Je la déteste.** Vous pourriez me répondre quand même ! JE LA DETESTE **VRAIMENT** !

Dites, est-ce que vous pensez que c'est humain d'être machiavélique et sadique à ce point ?! Pétunia a l'air parti pour battre tous les records cet été : celui de me faire le plus enrager possible, en passant par me faire rire pendant vingt minutes non-stop (c'est possible ça ?!) et bien sur, le plus éreintant mais non moins perpétuel : me faire souffrir le plus qu'elle pourra…

Quinze jours. A peine deux semaines et j'en ai déjà ras le chapeau ! J'ai abandonné même l'idée de passer (au moins) quelques bons moments chez moi… Et dire qu'il reste encore un mois et demi…

Euthanasiez-moi tout de suite, s'il vous plait.

--------------------------------------------

Et, alors que je rumine mes pensées ô combien heureuses (voui, plein de petits papillons roses et tout le tintouin…), un cri me sort de mes réflexions : « BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IGNOUUUUUUUUUPS ! »

Effarée, je me lève précipitamment de mon lit, baguette en main ; croyant à une invasion d'ovidindes (subtile mélange entre une poule et une dinde… J'vous laisse imaginer ça…) déchainées qui auraient décidé de s'incruster dans mon salon pour organiser un concerto de hard-chicken en fortissimo _(Nda : non, surtout, ne me demandez pas d'où viennent ces idées…) _dans mon salon…

Arrivée près des escaliers, un autre hurlement se faire entendre, encore plus perçant (tout est possible, tout est réalisable…) : « **Vernonichouuuuuuu !!! **». Ah. Ce n'est que ma très chère sœur qui accueille son gros lard de petit copain._ (Nda : comme vous pouvez le voir, je porte beaucoup d'estime à la famille Dursley…)_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas humaine cette fille… Et, alors que je m'apprête à réintégrer ma chambre en quatrième vitesse (je ne suis pas encore si maso que ça, bien que sacrément atteinte…), je perçois une autre voix, que je ne reconnais pas.

Soudain, le jour se fait dans mon esprit plein de brume… Mais oui ! Il y a aussi Marjorie, la sœur du cochon de lait ! Mais dîtes-moi, peut-être qu'elle aussi est martyrisée par son frère ?! Peut-être qu'elle est sympathique ?! _(Nda : Lecteur qui sait très bien de qui je parle, tais-toi ! Laissons la surprise à Lily ! Mouhahaha.) _Enthousiasmée à l'idée de me faire une alliée dans cette baraque de fous et une secrétaire pour mon association : 'Frères et Sœurs en Détresse, Battons-nous !', je dévale précipitamment les marches et rejoins les invités. J'ouvre la porte…

« Et m.rde ! On dirait bien que je me suis plantée ! » Et en beauté car devant moi se tient non pas un mais deux (oui, **deux,** vous avez parfaitement lu) Vernon !

Pitié, sortez-moi de là !

--------------------------------------------

_19 Juillet, toujours quelque part en Angleterre (Nda : non, en une page Word, je n'ai toujours pas réfléchi à un endroit !)_

Je crois bien que personne : ni Dieu, ni Merlin ni même le Capitaine Crochet n'a pitié de moi en cette heure funeste ! Bande d'ingrats !

Cette fille affreuse est le portrait craché de son frère. Bien que j'aie réussi à tous les éviter plus ou moins, ces pauvres pseudopodes dégénérés ne manquent pas une occasion de me rabaisser ! Si seulement je pouvais me servir de la magie pour les transformer en charmants petits cochons violets à pois roses avec des petites ailes ridicules (Arf, je m'enflamme là…)

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à leur répondre, vu l'état foutrement mauvais de mon caractère ! Comme avec Ja… Potter par exemple ! Bref. (Ouais, là il m'énerve. Pourquoi ? Il y a une réponse toute faite à cette question stupide : il m'énerve tout le temps._ Nda : quelle focul cette Lily !_)

Soudain, ma _très_ charmante sœur (mais non ma voix n'est pas du tout ironique…) me réveille d'un merveilleux coup de pied dans le tibia et, me toisant, annonce avec un sourire horriblement (horrible tout court en fait !) annonciateur de mauvais coups : « Aujourd'hui, tu dines avec nous le monstre. C'est le dernier soir de Marjorie donc il faut que tu sois là ; malgré que je n'ai aucune envie de te supporter durant trois bonnes heures… »

Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. J'hoche la tête avec enthousiasme (comment ça je mens très mal ?!) et, après un dernier coup, elle sort de ma chambre. Il ne faut pas que j'aille à ce foutu repas car je sais que ce n'est pas par politesse, et encore moins par gentillesse, qu'elle m'invite… Ca ne va être qu'un cumul d'insultes et de mesquineries pour le plus grand plaisir des baleines Dursley, qui en rajouteront bien entendu une couche.

Bah oui, sinon, ce ne serait pas amusant…

--------------------------------------------

**M-3** avant ma mise à mort.

Complètement chamboulée, je tourne en rond comme un crabe de feu en cage… (Passons cette comparaison douteuse voulez-vous ? Merci.)

**M-2**

Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça par Merlin ?! 'La blague à MacGo ?' Barf, des broutilles. 'Celle à Snivellus ?' Bon ok, c'était une boulette mais vous êtes d'accord avec moi qu'il le méritait hein ? Et moi, est-ce que je dois supporter son amour ? Oui, je sais ce que tu dis cher lecteur : 'OUI tu le mérites parfaitement pauvre tâche, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire cette blague stupide avec les Maraudeurs…' Et je répondrai que c'était une de LEURS idées tordues ! 'Menteuse ! C'était la tienne !' (_Nda : si tu as des doutes cher lecteur, la réponse se trouve certainement au chapitre 6 !_) Je plaide coupable.

Toujours est-il que ce mec est maso…

**M-1**

Il me faut un plan D et vite ! Mouais, vous avez bien entendu : D, car le A qui était de me faire porter malade n'a pas marché quand je n'ai pu me retenir devant la tête de Pétunia après sa 'tentative' (est-il besoin de préciser qu'elle a lamentablement échoué ?...) de se faire un brushing, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour apercevoir l'arrière de son crâne ! (_Nda : Eh non, cette femme ne connaît pas le système du miroir. Pauvre bête !_)

Le plan B a complètement foiré ; en même temps, quelle idée j'ai eu de rajouter quelques ingrédients de mon cru aux plats (et _hop_ un peu beaucoup de sel dans le gâteau au chocolat, _youp_ une cuillerée de 20 centimètres de diamètre de mayo dans les tomates farcies et pour finir, simple mais efficace, _hop là_ un soupçon de bave de crapaud dans la salade…) en pensant que ma sœur ne les gouteraient pas avant… Mais quand même, quel moment formidable, merveilleux ! Je pense que ça devait être bon. Pétunia a trouvé aussi.

Le plan C… Et bien, il n'existe pas. C'est juste que je trouvais que 'Le Plan D' donnait un effet assez majestueux à la chose. Donc, si tout ça vous embrouille (_Nda : Et j'arrive à m'embrouiller moi-même !_), ne cherchez pas, continuez de lire et puis m'embêtez pas avec vos yeux de merlan frit !

**Minute M**

Argh !!! Cette foutue horloge doit soit :

a) avancer de plusieurs heures (au moins)

b) me jouer un sale tour (parce qu'on dirait pas mais c'est vicieux ces bêtes là !)

c) être complètement maboul, comportement tout à fait normal dans cette maison.

Aucune de mes hypothèses ne semblent se vérifier puisque la pauvre tâche qu'est ma sœur (Oui, quel amour fraternel entre nous, ça m'étouffe parfois. Au sens propre de la chose.) m'hurle de descendre texto : « Et plus vite que ça sale monstre ! » Charmant.

Je descends les marches comme un prisonnier à l'échafaud. Je ne crois pas aux miracles mais il serait plus que temps que ces sales ingrats, qui décident toujours d'intervenir quand bon leur semble, se pointent en quatrième vitesse…

Je pénètre dans la salle à manger et, en apercevant leurs sourires horriblement mesquins, une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : 'J'aurai jamais du insulter autant Potter car voilà ma punition ! Merlin, t'es qu'un sale sadique !'

--------------------------------------------

_19 Juillet, oui toujours quelque part je-ne-sais-où en Angleterre. Après deux heures de supplice._

Tandis que les cachalots (les Dursley) et le poney (_Nda : inutile de préciser qui c'est hein ?! C'est bien, je commence à être fière de vous et des petites choses que j'ai réussies à vous inculquer !_) parlent déjà mariage et enfants (Aaah ! imaginer qu'ils vont… Qu'ils ont… Plusieurs fois ! Beuâââârk !)Ndb : Beuurk !! Je suis bonne pour une nuit de cauchemar là !! La prochaine fois que tu mets une « scène » du genre, préviens :P), je suis encore plongée dans mes pensées. Ne vous moquez pas, je cherche une occupation, c'est tout !

Quand même, c'est dur à dire (surtout à vous, qui allez tout balancer au premier venu !) mais cet abruti de Tête-Enflée (plus si enflée que ça en fait…) n'est pas là pour me divertir ; ça passe le temps de l'engueuler ou encore de me payer allégrement de lui !

Attendez là… Ca veut dire que… Je viens d'avouer que… « JAMES POTTER ME MANQUE ?! » (_Nda : oui, ça c'est de la boulette mais j'aime bien faire souffrir ma Lily… Huhu_)

Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu un 'blanc' aussi intense que celui qui règne en ce moment dans le salon… Qu'est-ce qui se passe m.rde ?! (Oui beaucoup de mes phrases finissent par m.rde. Non, c'est pas facile.) Ma question (pourtant silencieuse car simplement hurlée dans mon esprit) trouve une réponse dans le sourire narquois qu'exhibe ma sœur.

J'ai encore pensé tout fort ?! Vous pouvez me rappeler le numéro de Sainte-Mangouste s'il vous plait ? Vous seriez bien mignons…

« Alors chère sœurette, on s'est trouvé un petit copain ? J'imagine bien la tête qu'il doit avoir : petit, boutonneux, les oreilles décollées et une courgette à la place du cerveau. Charmant mélange ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! » Je grogne. Oui, j'emploie le même langage animalier que celui de Pétunia pour une meilleure compréhension. Je m'adapte.

« Ah d'accord ! Il ne veut pas de toi alors ! Remarque, c'est tout à fait compréhensible puisque tu es laide à faire peur ! Mais regarde-toi ma pauvre, tu es pathétique ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, sale monstre alors l'amour ! Tu ne connaitras jamais ça ; mis à part avec tes filtres du diable qui te permettront d'envouter un pauvre mec naïf… »

Les larmes aux yeux, j'écoute sans broncher son discours perpétuel, mais qui semble sonner tellement vrai dans sa bouche. Je veux répondre, lui rendre tout le venin qu'elle vient de cracher mais les mots semblent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je suis tellement faible… Vaincue, encore une fois, je baisse la tête tandis que les Dursley rient ouvertement…

_Nda : Et si on coupait là ? Comment ça non ? C'et moi qui décide après tout ! Naaaan, pas les tomaaaaates ! Bande d'ingrats !_

Soudain, du couloir résonne une voix profonde, que je connais par cœur : « Je ne pense pas qu'une femme à tête de cheval et au corps de crevette puisse ouvrir sa grande bouche pour dire autant d'insanités… Quoique si, ça te vas très bien, toi qui a l'habitude de te rouler dans la fange avec ton copain ! » (_Nda : Ouach la rime !_)

Pétunia, outragée des mots et du tutoiement du jeune homme, se lève et se poste face à ce dernier : « Qui êtes-vous pour oser entrer chez moi sans y avoir été invité et me parler sur ce ton ?! »

« James Potter, pour vous servir Votre Majesté. » Le jeune Gryffondor (Mais p.tain, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?!) sourit narquoisement et esquisse une révérence teintée de mépris. Ma sœur est interloquée en s'apercevant que celui qui vient de me défendre n'est ni petit, ni boutonneux et n'a pas les oreilles décollées (_Nda : vous voyez le nabot intello qui vous collait en 6ème en vous bavant à moitié dessus ? Vous y êtes._) Pour être sure elle vérifie qu'il ne possède pas de strabisme. Niet. Ses yeux noisette sont parfaitement normaux et remplis de haine en cet instant.

Cette brave bête permet alors à pétunia de valider, ou non, sa dernière hypothèse : James Potter possède-t-il oui, ou non, le QI d'une moule ?

« Et maintenant si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai mettre quelques menues choses au clair ! Premièrement, je pense que tu ne possèdes pas de miroir puisque tu ne t'es pas encore rendue compte que la fille laide à faire peur ici, c'est toi. D'ailleurs, magnifiques dents, félicitations à ton dentiste ! » J'observe extrêmement amusée la scène, comme un spectateur devant un match de tennis : ma tête va de droite à gauche, observant tour à tour le visage décomposé de Pétunia et celui, déterminé de James.

« Deuxièmement, le monstre, dans cette maison, c'est toi ! Tu ne peux pas accepter que Lily soit différente ; simplement parce que tu aimerais être comme elle ! Tututut, la jalousie est un vilain défaut ma chère ! » Vernon, les yeux écarquillés, ne bouge pas un muscle ! Une vraie larve ce mec ! Le mien, quand on s'en prend à moi, vole à mon secours (Ai-je osé dire que je sortais avec Potter ?! Oulala, problèmes de mocalisation qui me tiennent !)

« Troisièmement, Lily n'a pas besoin de filtre d'amour pour se faire aimer puisqu'elle est exceptionnelle : franche, intelligente, amusante, courageuse et j'en passe ! Alors que tu n'as pas été foutu de te trouver un copain digne de ce nom, juste un porc ramassé dans une porcherie ! Donc maintenant, tu peux fermer ta bouche (ma sœur risque d'avaler des mouches si elle n'y prend pas garde !) ! Et dernière chose : tu m'as demandé pourquoi je suis entré ici sans autorisation ? Et bien, j'en ai une puisque c'est Lily qui nous a invités, mes amis et moi, à passer un séjour chez vous. » (_Nda : Alala, que j'aime cette tirade digne des Potter !_)

Et c'est là que ce nigaud à lunettes me lance un regard suppliant pour éviter de foirer tout son monologue tandis que me sœur s'obstine à me foudroyer du regard. Je réfléchis un instant mais dois avouer que tout cela me plait : que mes amis viennent (_Nda : oui cher lecteur, tu as bien deviné /ou pas/ que c'était le sujet de leurs conversations sérieuses du chapitre 6_), que James Potter m'ait défendue magistralement et que ma sœur soit folle de rage et, cerise sur le gâteau, vexée comme un pou. Et puis, il le mérite amplement : ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on assiste à de telles scènes !

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire hypocrite et lance d'un ton mielleux : « En effet, ils sont mes invités… » avant de m'emparer de l'oreille du manipulateur en ajoutant : « Je vous laisse. Je dois aller régler quelques petites choses avec le nain boutonneux ! ». Et, sous les protestations du brun se défendant corps et âme sur l'idée : 'je suis parfait Lily, tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer', je grimpe les escaliers accompagnée de ce boulet fini…

--------------------------------------------

_Toujours le 19 Juillet, en Angleterre, dans une petite chambre. Inutile de préciser que nous arrivons une demi-heure après que les deux adolescents soient entrés. Inutile de préciser également que James a un énorme mal de crâne et Lily de gorge._

« Potter ! Cesse de jouer les héros avec moi, compris ?! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule ! (_Nda : oh les enfants, la fierté c'est bien mais c'est comme tout : point trop n'en faut…_)

Le brun souffle et grogne : « D'après ce que j'ai vu, tu ne t'en sortais pas ! Enfin m.rde Lily ! Pourquoi, alors que tu arrives si facilement à m'insulter, me rabaisser et me blesser (dans cet ordre), tu n'es pas capable de fermer la grande bouche de ces abrutis ?! »

Je lui lance un regard noir et réponds : « Je me suis déjà posée la question Potter ! Et je n'ai pas de réponse : peut-être parce qu'elle est ma sœur, peut-être parce qu'elle a raison, peut-être parce que… je n'en sais rien ! » Enfin, quand même, ce garçon a le don de m'agacer !

« Lily, appelle-moi James, j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière sinon ! Et tu sais bien qu'elle a tort ! Je ne veux pas que tu croies tout ce qu'elle te dit, je ne veux pas que tu te sous-estimes ! Tu es magnifique mademoiselle Evans et tu me plais depuis tellement longtemps ! Je ne pourrai même pas faire le compte des jours pendant lesquels j'ai rêvé de faire ça… »

Il se penche vers moi, son souffle chatouillant mon cou. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue. Se recule de nouveau.

Et, tout doucement, en gardant son regard accroché au mien, il se penche de nouveau vers moi. Je peux reculer. Je **dois** reculer mais mon corps refuse de m'écouter… Sale traitre va !

James s'approche encore et lorsque nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres, j'ai capitulé. Il va m'embrasser, je le sais et ça n'a pas d'importance. Je dirai même que ça me plait. Beaucoup.

Je ferme les yeux. Il effleure ma lèvre inférieure…

« **Jameschouu ! On est arrivé !** »

Nous nous séparons, moi rouge comme une tomate, et le Gryffondor de mes rêves, dans le même état, (Hein ?! 'De mes rêves ?!' Comment est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser dire des conneries pareilles ?!) a le temps de me chuchoter : « Je t'aurais Lily » avant de se faire littéralement étouffé par Sirius qui bondit comme un chien fou dans ma chambre.

Alice échange un regard amusé avec Remus tandis que je retiens mon exaspération à l'entente des paroles de Patmol : « Jamesichou, tu crois que les Moldues ont de belles fesses ?! »

Black, un jour je te tuerai…

* * *

_**Non, ne me remerciez pas pour cette fin en… queue de poisson ! Non vraiment, mais évitez les tomaaaates !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Une petite review pour me le dire ? (vous avez intérêt d'ailleurs !)**_

_**Et, avant d'aller me cacher au fond d'une grotte de Papouasie Orientale, et comme j'ai vu que vous aimiez bien les petites questions, j'en remets :**_

_**1) Quel chapitre avez-vous préféré jusque là ? (tous, ils sont tous parfaits ?! Oh merci, comme c'est gentil, j'en rougirais presque !)**_

_**2) De quelle couleur est une violette ?**_

_**3) Comment s'appelait le cheval Blanc d'Henri XV ? (attention au piège !)**_

_**4) Quel est l'état mental de l'auteur ?**_

_**5) Quelle est la couleur de ta chaussette gauche (oui, si des fois ce n'est pas la même que la droite…) ?**_

_**6) Sirius Black porte-t-il des caleçons : verts ? violets ? jaunes à pois roses ? autre ?**_

_**Goudebaille !**_

_Nouni_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! Voici le chapitre 10 !**_

_**Et, comme d'habitude, merci à Catherine Broke,**__**Choco' (Alléluia !), Lily-sweet, Kritari, Fraulein Schoner Blick, **__**ConanBlack (ma boîte mail ayant pris des vacances, je n'ai pas pu voir ton adresse mail donc si tu repasses, donne-la moi et je te préviendrai cette fois !), Leyya09, Lowiiiz,**__** Georgette2006, Draymione,**_ _**Marie Ouin-Ouin, Engie , MisterGab, Lowiiz, Myym ; mais aussi à Ryme, bêta ! (je rééditerai surment ce chapitre lorsque j'aurai les commentaires de ma bêta mais là, je suis tellement en retard que certains rêvent de m'étriper/me noyer/m'étrangler...** rayer la mention inutile)_

_**Et pour le plaisir, quelques morceaux choisis de vos reviews ! Parce qu'elles m'ont bien fait rire. Parce que je vous remercie de vous être prêté(e)s au jeu :D**_

**De quelle couleur est une violette ?** euh ...ben ...violette non ? _(Marie Ouin-Ouin.)_ Je dirais vert avec des coeurs, c'est la dernière mode chez les roses alors, pourquoi pas les violettes? _(DrayMione). _Une violette est bleu un peu violette _(ConanBlack). _La violette est toulousaine Yeah Toulouse ! _(Choco')_

**Comment s'appelait le cheval Blanc d'Henri XV ?** _Bravo à elles :_ Mh, question pour le moins inhabituelle, je te l'avoue! Mais j'ai fait des recherches (si je te le jure!!), eh bien en fait, il s'appelait Blanc! _(Georgette2006)._ Je la fais genre bourrée de logique (et de philosophie par le fait) : Tu as mis une majuscule à "Blanc", DONC le cheval s'appelle Blanc ! Enfin je pense... Non ? _(Lowiiz)._ Le cheval s'appelait Folichon, parce que "allez, allez Folichon ! _(Choco', l'italienne !)_ _Et oh ! J'avais demandé son nom pas la couleur, mais comme je vous aime bien, je mets quand même ta réponse : _Marron, parce qu'il s'est roulé dans la boue air satisfait _(Engie) _

**Quel est l'état mental de l'auteur ?** Suffisamment bas pour être contagieux. _(MisterGab). _Euh...je dirais entre génie et folie _(Leyya09)._ Message du F.B.I 2, le retour : Cette réponse sera elle aussi passée sous silence. Il en va de la survie de Miss C. _(Choc')_

**Quelle est la couleur de ta chaussette gauche (oui, si des fois ce n'est pas la même que la droite…) ? **Toutes les deux **à peu près** blanches! _(Georgette2006)._ Je suis pieds nus dans mes grosses pantoufles roses avec un gros noeud fushia. _(Lowiiz)_

**Sirius Black porte-t-il des caleçons : verts ? Violets ? Jaunes à pois roses ? Autre ? (Alors celle-là, elle a inspiré !)**Violet. La raison pour laquelle il éprouve désormais un respect sans égal pour Snivellus. _(Engie). _Tout le monde sait qu'il ne porte que des caleçons vert ornés de Bisounours. _(DrayMione). _Blanc avec des chiens et des os dessus _Fraulein Schoner Blick)._Il porte des strings léopard. Comment ça tu savais pas? _(Kritari)._ Sirius aussi est nu... - _(Choco, ça c'est de la revieweuse !). _Jaune à pois roses ça me parle mieux _(Catherine Broke)_

_**Brefouille. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! va se cacher avant qu'ils pensent au retard horrible qu'elle a accumulé…

* * *

**_

**Argh ! J'ai encore pensé tout fort ?! Ou comment se faire griller en dix leçons…**

Chapitre IX : Ou comment passer des vacances à la fois affligeantes et formidables, surtout quand Sirius Black s'en mêle…

_31 Juillet_

« James Potter, veuillez lever les mains en l'air, les mettre derrière votre tête et surtout, **surtout**, éloignez-vous de cette cuisinière ! »

Le susnommé éclate de rire et, se retournant, s'exclame d'un ton faussement boudeur : « Mais euuuuh ! Je cuisine très bien moi ! »

Amusée, je réplique : « Aussi bien que Sirius, c'est dire ! Vous êtes des catastrophes ambulantes ! » Quinze jours qu'ils sont là et deux semaines de bazar continuel. De vraies tornades ces deux-là !

« Mouais bon, mais avoue que le talent culinaire est le seul que je ne possède pas ! » Il se gonfle soudain, carrant les épaules. Quel coq !

Je mime un air sceptique et, me grattant la tête avec application, réponds : « Hum… moui… »

Il affiche un air ravi. Je reprends, savourant mon effet : « Jameschooooo, tu es si beau, si gentil, si foooort, si… ! Iiiiiih ! » (Avouez que cette réplique digne de son fan-club est magnifiquement bien orchestrée ! Merci.)

Ce coup-ci, il affiche un véritable air boudeur d'enfant de cinq ans (et encore, en étant large du chapeau…) et marmonne : « Arrête, déjà qu'elles me collent toute l'année alors ne t'y mets pas ! »

« Bon Ok, j'arrête. Je dois avouer que tu as pas mal de qualités, bien mais alors **très **bien cachées. Enfin bon, ne prends pas la grosse tête non plus ! »

Et, à ce moment-là, ce jeune bigleux ébouriffé _(Nda : pour ne pas dire magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux savamment coiffés décoiffés)_ s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille, tandis que je retiens un frisson (je devrais fermer la fenêtre, il y a un léger courant d'air froid…) : « Ravi que tu sois tombée sous mon charme Tigresse… »

Essayant de calmer les battements précipités de mon cœur, je lui donne une claque sur le torse et me détourne sur ces derniers mots : « Ne brûle pas l'eau cette fois Monsieur-je-ne-sais-pas-faire-cuire-des-pâtes-et-j'en-suis-fier ! »

J'entends encore son rire lorsque j'atteins ma chambre ; le cœur cognant à grand coup.

« Comment ce crétin fait-il pour me troubler à ce point ?! »

--------------------------------------------------

« Ma chère Lily, par souci d'équité et aussi de par mon formidable instinct de survie, je me garderai de répondre à cette question… »

Alala, j'ai encore pensé tout haut ?! Ca devient vraiment lassant ! _(Nda : personnellement de mon avis personnel, ça m'amuse de plus en plus, vivement le bouquet final !)_

« Sirinouchet, tu fais bien de te taire ; sauf si, en dépit de la vie extraordinaire que tu mènes, tu veuilles y mettre fin de façon… brutale et… définitive. » Je réponds avec un sourire disons… carnassier.

« Mais… » J'aurais du m'en douter. « …Je me permettrai tout de même d'émettre un petite, minuscule, insignifiante et ridicule hypothèse… Je pense… »

« Ah parce que tu penses maintenant ? » Quel clown !

« Ah ah ! Je te donnerai des cours de rigoleries _(Nda : Hum.)_ un jour Lil's ; comme ça, tu pourras espèrer un jour m'arriver à la cheville… Donc je disais : je suis sur que cette chose-là… » Il désigne la partie gauche de ma poitrine. Hummm… Qu'est-ce qui se trouve à cet endroit déjà ?! Ah oui, ce stupide truc appelé 'cœur'. « Oui je te parle bien de cette petite chose qui s'emballe frénétiquement à la vue de mon Cornichon préféréééééééééééééééé… » achève-t-il dans un formidable cri après avoir reçu trois-quatre objets qui se trouvaient à ma portée ; c'est à dire respectivement un oreiller, une baguette magique, un réveil et… oui une chaise.

« Enfin Lilounette ! Aïe ! »

« Joli coup ! »

« Sois raisonnaïeuuuh ! »

« Formidable lancer Lil's ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un hypo… pas la tête ! »

« Du gauche en plus ! »

« Mumus aide-moi ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous préciser que Remus et Alice se trouvent sur le canapé lit de ma chambre, commentant, hilares le spectacle : ma chambre en véritable foutoir. Moi rouge et échevelée. Sirius, caché derrière une lampe de chevet coupée en deux, qu'il brandit vers moi.

Quelle baraque de fous !

Je m'apprête à définitivement assassiner ce sale traître-à-grande-langue _(Nda : ça peut être un avantage ou un inconvénient, selon ce qu'il en fait…)_ lorsqu'un énorme 'BOUM !' se fait entendre.

J'escalade rageusement les livres, chaises et autres machins afin de gagner la sortie et dévale les escaliers en hurlant : « POTTER ! »

Ma sœur passe la tête dans l'encadrement de sa chambre, un air interrogateur et furieux sur le visage ; et s'apprête visiblement à aller voir ce qui se passe. N'ayant pas envie de m'embrasser de détails inutiles, je plaque ma main sur son front, la pousse violemment et m'apprête à lui claquer la porte au nez tandis qu'elle me fixe, les fesses par terre, son brushing foutu, passablement révoltée. _(Nda : si vous saviez combien ça m'a fait plaisir ! Ouah ! air ébahi)_

Je-vais-mourir-je-vais-mourir-je…

Tant pis ! On réglera ça plus tard. Je m'enfuie en détalant à toute vitesse. Malgré tout, j'ai la formidable chance _(Nda : oui c'est un chance que d'entendre Pétunia Dursley hurler comme un goret, un spectacle digne de Disney ! Merci Mickey.)_ d'entendre le mécontentement de ma sœur : « Evaaaaaans ! Creuse ta tombe car tu ne passeras pas la nuit ! »

Je pénètre enfin dans la cuisine après une longue glissade depuis le salon et contemple, mi affligée mi amusée, la scène. James Potter, le visage couvert de chocolat, affichant une moue désolée devant le carnage qui règne dans la pièce, maculée de cacao du sol au plafond. Il me regarde enfin et marmonne : « Je n'aurais jamais du enchanter le fouet… »

Tout ressentiment évaporé, j'éclate de rire : suivi un instant plus tard par le Jeune-homme-non-doué-de-ces-dix-petits-doigts-boudinés.

--------------------------------------------------

_2 Août_

Plus tard, je me suis souvenue de ce jour en pensant : C'est ce jour-là que tout a basculé.

Que la vérité a éclaté.

Que le Monde en a été bouleversé.

Qu'une certitude, la plus importante de toute, s'était imposée dans mon esprit : Sirius Black possède un QI de courgette périmée et n'a qu'un seul cerveau, qu'il utilise à tort et à travers : celui situé sous sa ceinture (et qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se manifester…)

Explicachionne: J'avais décidé de faire visiter le monde Moldu à mes amis cet après-midi là, soit il y a deux jours. Bon c'étaient surtout les supplications à genoux de Sirius et James qui m'avaient inspirées et puis, j'en avais marre de supporter leurs jérémiades et boulettes en tout genre.

Donc, nous étions sortis tous les cinq : Remus, Alice, les deux Tarés et moi-même (Peter est, je vous le rappelle, en vacances avec sa maman en Papouasie Orientale) _(Nda : Et surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il montre sa sale face de rat !)_ et on était en train d'arpenter les rues de la ville de Kingslyn _(Nda : Et oui, j'ai enfin trouvé où habitait notre petite Lily ! Alléluia !)_ et ses nombreux magasins.

Et, ce jour-là, furent apportées toutes les preuves de la certitude ci-dessus.

The first : On devrait faire un film de sa débilité.

Arrivé dans une boutique d'électronique, Sirius passa un temps fou à contempler une télévision (j'avais refusé d'allumer la mienne par peur des dégâts…) ainsi qu'à en faire le tour d'un air profondément sceptique.

Il s'exclama d'un ton effaré au bout d'un moment (et là, c'est le drame) : « Mais vous les avez vraiment enfermées là-dedans ?! Lily, enfin, comment tu peux faire tenir une femme comme **ça **et sa cuisine là-dedans ?! »

Il fallut bien 3/4 d'heure pour lui expliquer que **non b.rdel de m.rde**, Maïté n'était pas emprisonnée dans le 'rectangle noir qui kidnappe les gens', ni sa cuisine d'ailleurs…

Quelques poireaux à la limite.

The second : Sourd d'une oreille, n'entend pas de l'autre.

Puis, prise d'une impulsion, Alice nous avait menés dans un _Photomaton_ (je l'avais déjà initiée à la vie moldue) et nous avions réussi tant bien que mal à nous caser dans le petit habitacle ; non sans nous écraser mutuellement au passage.

Voici quelques morceaux bien choisis de ce moment : « Mumus, malgré que je t'aime beaucoup, ce que tu écrases là, j'y tiens **vraiment** ! »

« Lily, pas ma main ! Mouaïeuuh ! »

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte Potter et fais-moi une place ! »

« Mumus, t'es sur de vouloir te mettre **là **?! »

« Sur mes genoux il y en a Lily-Jolie ! »

« … »

« « Hééééé ! T'es pas obligée de m'enfoncer ton coude dans les… ! »

« Oh vraiment désolée ! »

« Bon les amoureux, **ça suffit **! »

« Qui ça ?! »

C'est ainsi que nous fîmes les plus belles grimaces du Monde, emmêlés comme pas possible et riant aux éclats ; moi sur les genoux de James _(Nda : quand même !)_, Remus sur ceux de Sirius et Alice allongée en travers de nos jambes.

« Aaaaah ! Ils m'ont emprisonné dans leur papier les bougres ! »

« Sirius ? »

« Oui les copains ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Hrmpf. »

Eclat de rire général.

The third : Le deuxième cerveau est le plus développé.

Enfin, j'avais eu l'idée de les emmener louer un DVD afin de les voir, plus particulièrement Sirius qui n'y connaissait rien, s'émerveiller devant les effets spéciaux.

Nous avions pénétré dans la petite boutique en croisant un petit vieux, pardon une _personne âgée_, vêtu de rayures et d'un…kilt ! James me demanda avec malice s'il portait quelque chose dessous… Je pouffai. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en savoir moi ?!

Alors que Remus et Sirius s'extasiaient devant Rambo et qu'Alice était parti draguer le vendeur (elle essaie d'oublier Franck, tout en soutenant qu'il ne lui manque pas. Amusant.), je remarquai que le vieil Ecossais jetait des regards soupçonneux à la ronde, et, semblant rassuré, il franchit d'un bond les rayons 'jeunesse' et 'horreur' pour se retrouver… Je me décalai légèrement et, apercevant le titre de la rangée, explosai de rire : 'Films interdits aux moins de 18 ans'.

Pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans…

James, ayant suivi lui aussi la stratagème de ce vénérable monsieur me prit par la main et se glissa à son tour dans le rayon en s'extasiant sur le beau temps et… « Ah Lily-Chérie, viens, prenons un de ses disques et instruisons-nous… Car, entre nous… » Il me fit un clin d'œil complice « …nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre toi et moi… »

Le petit vieux (soyons succincts voulez-vous ?) nous regarda un instant et essaya de cacher subtilement ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains (crochues) ; j'eus le temps malgré tout d'apercevoir le titre : Les miches de la boulangère.

Je souris d'un air narquois et m'adressai à lui : «Excusez-moi Monsieur, pourriez vous nous conseiller sur… »

Il rougit, bafouilla et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'éloigner en courant, les pans de son kilt virevoltant autour de lui. James et moi éclatâmes tous deux de rire et à cet instant, je le trouvai vraiment beau : ses yeux noisette pétillaient, faisant ressortir les quelques paillettes vertes qui s'y trouvaient ; il souriait largement et me fixait avec joie, sa main ancrée dans la mienne.

« Ouaaaaaah ! La caverne d'Ali Baba ! » Et, tandis que Remus, passablement énervé, traînait Sirius vers la sortie, la question de James trouva sa réponse lorsque notre pauvre victime se pencha pour ramasser une pièce de monnaie… Ca, ça aurait du être aussi interdit aux enfants !

--------------------------------------------------

Plus tard, alors que nous regardions le DVD loué dans l'après-midi : Saw chépu combien, je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre un jeune homme de ma connaissance à chacun de mes sursauts ; ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le déranger outre mesure puisqu'il affichait un magnifique sourire, celui que j'aurais toujours voulu voir sur son visage.

« Hé les copains ! Demain on refait le _Phomatonton_ ?! » _(Nda : est-il besoin de préciser qui parle ?!)_

Nous rîmes.

J'étais heureuse.

* * *

**_VOILAAAAAAAA! "air fier --"_**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et pour changer, c'est à vous de me poser des questions: personnelles, sur la fic', professionnelles, sur le chantier de Bob le Bricolo, sur le monosourcil d'Emmanuel Chien... Hum. Tout ça quoi!_**

**_Je m'efforcerai d'y répondre, accompagnée de mon humour (nul) et mes doigts (aguerris)!_**

**_Par contre, évitez de me demander si c'est bien steack/frites demain à la cantine, ou bien si votre ex couche avec votre meilleur(e) ami(e), ou encore si Brandon a bien trompé Linda hier avec Cécilia, qui se trouve être sa soeur au quinzième degré (nord) dans les Incendies de l'Amour (nan, pas de pub chez moi!) _**

**_Parce que là, fatalement, j'en sais rien! _**

_Nouni_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Tadaaaaaaaaaam! Chapitre 10! _**

**_Oui, c'est vrai, ça fait un bout de temps -plus?! :S- que vous attendiez la suite et fin de Argh, j'ai encore pensé tout fort?!... Et bien voilà, cessez vos menaces de mort, la voili la voilà cette première partie de la fin -la deuxième est presque achevée!-_**

**_Je tenais donc à m'excuser platement et je vous jure que je ne le ferai plus, promis juré craché! :D _**

**_Voilà, merci à tous les revieweurs -elles se reconnaitront- et surtout, bonne lecture!_**

**Argh ! J'ai encore pensé tout fort ?! Ou comment se faire griller en dix leçons…**

Chapitre X -1ère partie- : Ou comment il serait agréable de pouvoir se noyer dans son verre d'eau...

_13 Septembre, Poudlard_

Tout peut changer en quelques instants. Une vie peut basculer en quelques secondes, selon les décisions que nous prenons, les choix que nous faisons.

Oui, disons le franchement: je me déteste. J'ai réussi à détruire non pas une (déjà que ça aurait été un exploit) mais deux vies; sacrifier deux bonheurs à cause de... mon caractère et ma trouille légendaires. Euthanasiez-moi, torturez-moi, je veux en finir avec cette putain de vie! « Mais merde, c'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi débile, aveugle, bornée, têtue, totalement co... »

« Lily, tu te fais du mal là », soupire Alice d'un ton fatigué et calme par la force de l'habitude. Oui, elle est devenu mon public n°1 depuis quelques temps, la seule qui écoute mes diatribes tantôt affligées, désespérées ou même suicidaires. J'ai tout perdu, sauf elle. Où sont passées ma complicité avec Remus, mes franches rigolades avec Sirius et le tendresse de James?...

James. La seule mention de son prénom dans mon esprit déchire un peu plus la plaie béante et ravagée de mon coeur. Je resserre mes bras autour de ma poitrine, pour éviter de totalement me disloquer, de me répandre en mille morceaux aux pieds de ma meilleure amie qui souffre elle aussi, peut-être même plus que moi.

Je décide alors de l'observer, autant par réelle inquiètude que par envie de me détourner de mes propres pensées étourdissantes. Elle se tient non loin de moi, sur un fauteuil près du feu, si près même que j'ai peur qu'elle ne se consume; c'est peut-être d'ailleurs ce qu'elle souhaite ou bien elle veut tout simplement essayer de réchauffer son corps. Ce frêle corps amaigri qui clame haut et fort sa douleur, sa souffrance.

Comment décemment me morfondre alors que ma presque soeur se meurt chaque jour de son choix terrible, celui qu'elle a jugé le meilleur? Abandonner Franck, le laisser ainsi faire sa vie, ne pas l'obliger à attendre. Il avait bien entendu protester mais elle avait eu des mots cruels, et il s'était résolu; mais je suis sure qu'en cet instant, le jeune homme est dans le même état que son âme soeur, son coeur brisé lui aussi. Soudain, un éclair de génie me frappe et je m'enfuis après une vague excuse, qu'Alice n'entend même pas, vers la volière.

J'ouvre la porte à la volée et, supportant sans brocher l'odeur âcre qui se dégage des lieux, je rédige rapidement une lettre avant de siffler Sueño, mon hibou cendré, et de l'observer déployer ses ailes immenses puis s'envoler vers le ciel bleu de Septembre.

Un bruit de porte me fait alors me retourner. Je sens mon visage blanchir, tout sang s'évaporant de mes joues tandis que le sien se durcit, ses traits soudain emplis de souffrance.

« James » Je ne me rends même pas compte sur l'instant que c'est moi qui ai prononcé ce mot d'une voix étouffée et presque suppliante.

« Evans. » Il arbore toujours son masque de froideur et prononce mon nom d'une voix dure, sans appel. Il ne veut pas discuter, il ne veut même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement dés... »

« Tais-toi! » Sa voix a maintenant des accents furieux et il me fixe d'un regard noisette implacable, qui me coupe le souffle tant je souffre. Je resserre automatiquement mes bras autour de moi et souffle, prie plutôt: « Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins! »

« Je ne veux rien de toi, rien. Je ne veux même plus te parler, le fait de te voir me révulse au plus haut point maintenant. Ne m'adresse plus la parole. Tu as été trop loin cette fois, Evans. Je te déteste »

Sur ces derniers mots qui achèvent de me détruire, il s'enfuit, claquant la porte bien plus fort que nécessaire derrière lui. Son odeur flotte encore quelques instants dans l'air, m'ennivre puis le vent la disperse et c'est comme si cette scène n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Comme celui que je vis depuis une semaine.

J'ai été tellement stupide. Stupide, stupide, stupide! Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, épuisée et donne la liberté à mes souvenirs de me submerger, ne pouvant résister à cette vague qui me recouvre et me noie peu à peu.

_Quelques jours après notre escapade en ville, je me retrouvai seule avec James, le reste de la troupe voulant accompagner Sirius au 'Phomatonton' pour rire de lui bien entendu mais celui-ci, loin de se vexer, avait accepté leur présence avec plaisir. Et j'étais restée, parce qu'il fallait que je range la maison en leur absence et James avait proposé d'aider, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais pas non plus pu m'empêcher de me réjouir, je savais que nous arrivions à un tournant de notre relation. Nous étions en équilibre sur un fil et je sentais c'était cet après-midi que nous basculerions, d'un côté ou de l'autre. Bien entendu, je savais ce que James voulait de moi et je crois que pour une fois, moi aussi j'étais sure de mon choix. _

_Nous avions rapidement ordonné la maison puis étions partis faire un tour dans un grand parc où se réunissaient des familles entières qui profitaient eux aussi du beau temps. Nous avions fait de la balançoire comme deux enfants, nourri les canards et discuté, de tout, de rien surtout, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Et puis, tout à coup, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, d'abord tout doucement puis devenue rafales, elle avait découragé les joyeux enfants et leurs parents éreintés. _

_Je me souviens que je riais sous les gouttes d'eau, heureuse puis que James m'avait attrapé par la main, que nous avions couru à en perdre haleine. Puis, j'avais trébuché, entraînant le brun avec moi, m'écrasant sur lui. Face à face, je l'avais dévisagé longtemps, lui et ses prunelles noisette étincelantes, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en désordre sur son front puis ses mains si tendres qui étaient venues encadrer mon visage, et ses lèvres pleines qui s'approchaient des miennes, doucement, comme s'il craignait un rejet de ma part. _

_Puis, je n'avais plus rien vu, j'avais seulement ressenti. Ses lèvres en contat avec les miennes, la douceur de son étreinte et la magie de notre premier baiser._

_Au moment où celui-ci fut rompu, je crois n'avoir jamais vu un visage aussi radieux, des yeux pétiller autant que les siens. Nous étions rentrés, toujours sans un mot, main dans la main, plus heureux que jamais._

_Oui, mais voilà, j'avais encore tout gâché... Alors que j'annonçais la nouvelle à Alice, la peur s'était totalement emparée de moi, et je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête: 'Il a le pouvoir de te blesser maintenant. Fuis, Lily!' et comme de bien entendu, mon cerveau s'étant fait la malle, j'ai écouté cette petite voix. _

_Je n'ai jamais été si horrible avec lui, jamais. Je me rappelle les moindres mots prononcés ce soir-là, sous le couvert des arbres de mon jardin..._

_« Je ne comprends pas, Lily » Sa voix, remplie d'incompréhension et ses yeux, plein de peur._

_« C'est pourtant simple. Tu ne m'apporteras rien de bon. Rien. »_

_« Comment peux-tu le savoir, hein? » Il était furieux, son regard plus dur mais toujours blessé._

_« Je suis lasse de jouer la comèdie James, je ne t'aime pas. » J'avais décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Crétin et aveugle comme il l'était, il allait bien me croire._

_Il s'était alors exclamé, incrédule, les yeux trop brillants: « Tu mens! »_

_« Non, je ne t'ai jamais aimé James... » J'affichai un air déterminé et parlai d'un ton sans appel ; alors que mon coeur se révoltait contre ce mauvais traitement à son égard et les futures douleurs à venir. Il allait me croire. Il devait me croire. Je devais fuir, fuir à tout prix, même le lourd tribut d'une souffrance innomable..._

_Il m'avait alors craché ces derniers mots: « Ne m'approche plus jamais, Evans! Jamais! » L'emploi de mon nom de famille déclencha une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps mais mon cerveau embourbé ne parvint pas à l'analyser. James, les yeux fous, me regarda une dernière fois puis courut vers la maison. _

_J'eus cependant le temps de voir étinceler ses larmes au clair de Lune..._

Mon retour à la réalité est brutal et encore plus douloureux que les souvenirs vivaces qui viennent de m'assaillir ; je parviens tout de même à me relever et à quitter la pièce en chancelant. Mes pas se font lents, maladroits et sans enthousiasme.

Mais où est passée la fière, l'impétueuse, la joyeuse Lily? Celle qui dansait dans la salle commune, celle qui se chamaillait avec Alice, celle qui aurait du se réjouir pour ses Optimal aux BUSEs? Elle est _morte_, je suis morte. Parce que l'amour le plus sincère et le plus fort de toute -j'en étais certaine- ma vie est parti mais surtout parce que c'est moi la responsable de ce départ. Et que je le regrette chaque jour un peu plus, que mon coeur se déchire un peu plus à chaque seconde...

Je meurs à petits feux et le seul être qui pourrait me sauver est maintenant trop occupé à courir après tout ce qui porte une jupe dans cette école. La plaie se rouvre une nouvelle fois, m'obligeant à resserrer d'un air protecteur mes bras autour de moi, alors que des images envahissent mon esprit. James embrassant une autre fille, plus jolie, plus féminine, moins compliquée que moi. James qui rit avec une autre. James qui ignore ma présence. James qui me fuit. Mais je le mérite, je le sais bien.

Remus ne m'a jamais tant semblé en colère que ces temps-ci, jamais il ne m'avait autant enguirlandé... Quant à Sirius, un seul de ces regards avait suffi à exprimer sa haine à mon encontre et tout ce qu'il voulait me faire subir pour venger son meilleur ami. Qui n'a pas l'air de souffrir, soit dit en passant.

Il recommence à se pavaner dans les couloirs, tête haute et sourire fier, faisant tomber toutes les midinettes de Poudlard et moi, moi je ne suis qu'une vague tâche sur sa chaussure qu'il a époussetée et déjà oubliée... Mais je l'ai mérité.

La mort dans l'âme, je me dirige vers ma chambre comme un zombie, priant pour une fois ne plus pouvoir penser...

Je voudrais être un imbécile de légume...

* * *

**_Voilà!_**

**_Votre avis? Vous voulez la suite et fin?_**

_Nouni_

* * *


	11. Chapter 10 2ème partie

**_TADAAAM! _**

**_Voilà l'avant dernière partie de cette fic' (je sais, ça devait être la dernière mais j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini d'écrire la fin du dernier bout!)_**

**_Me pardonnerez-vous pour ce mensonge?! :)_**

**_Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_**

**_Et rassurez vous, c'est bien plus joyeux que le précédent!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Argh ! J'ai encore pensé tout fort ?! Ou comment se faire griller en dix leçons…**

**Chapitre X -2ème partie- : Ou comment apprendre des choses merveilleusement merveilleuses par un pur hasard hasardeux...**

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Alice et moi prenons notre petit déjeuner -ou plutôt qu'Alice fait des petits tas de purée dans son assiette tandis que je fixe James flirtant avec une quelconque poupée Barbie tout en tentant de faire comme si ça ne m'intéresse pas-, un événement va remonter quelque peu mon moral descendu 6000 pieds sous terre -paix à son âme.

La table des professeurs ne m'a jamais semblé aussi agitée: Rusard clopine vers Dumbledore et annonce un visiteur. Le vieux fou se lève, disparaît quelques instants puis revient un vague sourire aux lèvres, adressant un clin d'oeil quelque part derrière mon oreille droite -il ne m'est pas destiné, c'est sûr. Qui ferait un clin d'oeil à la pauvre serpillère insignifiante que je suis devenue?!

Ma curiosité n'étant pas satisfaite, je me retourne et me trouve nez à nez avec la gigantesque tapisserie qui orne le mur du fond de la Grande Salle. Une vieille croûte fardée et plus de première fraîcheur m'adresse un clin d'oeil coquin suivi d'une moue aguicheuse. Beuâârk, pitié!

Etrangement, je me sens un peu plus heureuse, et mon humour déglingué revient au grand galop lui aussi... Je repose mon regard sur la Table des professeurs: Mac Gonagall pose mille et une questions à Rusard qui n'y prête aucune attention. Flitwick lui vient en aide en tentant de faire porter sa voix fluette jusqu'à l'oreille du concierge. Et Hagrid, las de ces efforts vains, préfère s'adresser à son chat -qui miaule en réponse d'un air compatissant.

C'est alors que le visiteur daigne enfin satisfaire notre insatiable curiosité -même Alice me semble moins amorphe... Il s'avance et sort enfin de l'ombre du hall vide. Des exclamations de stupeur retentissent autour de nous et ravie, je regarde Frank Longdubat se diriger vers notre table.

Je me retourne, étouffant -pour le moment- l'exceptionnel hurlement de joie digne des plus grandes pom-pom-girls et m'aperçois que la place à côté de moi est désespéramment vide. Eberluée, persuadée que jadis se tenait là ma meilleure amie, je ferme les yeux et les rouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Toujours pas.

Bon, essayons le miraculeux pincement du bras; qui n'a d'autre effet que celui de me projeter en l'air dans un majestueux cri féminin et élégant: « Ouaîlleuuh! Bouse de Dragon farcie aux petits oignons! » dans le silence pesant de la Grande Salle. Remus et même Sirius étouffent un rire dans leur serviette, Dumbledore rit franchement et il semble même qu'un très léger sourire orne les lèvres de Sa Seigneurie Potter, qui pourtant se fâne dès qu'il croise mon regard, mais bon, c'est déjà ça. En demander plus relèverait du miracle... Et même Merlin, parfois, prend des vacances -en ce qui concerne ma chance et mon bonheur, il a même du démissionner...

Je dévisage de nouveau Frank qui sonde du regard notre table à la recherche de son amoureuse. Je m'apprête à tendre le bras avec dignité -pour une fois- et à l'appeler quand quelque chose piètine sans pitié mes orteils fragiles accompagné d'un « chuut » qui ressemble plus à un sifflement qu'à une voix humaine. La douleur me pique les yeux et je me sens devenir rouge puis jaune avant de passer à un délicat teint verdâtre qui fait de nouveau ricaner mes voisins. Je suis un clown, chouette!

Résignée et ayant enfin reconnu la voix qui me supplie de la rejoindre, je plonge sous la table après un dernier regard féroce adressé à Lupin qui s'étouffe toujours avec sa foutue hilarité. Là, sous la nappe où se trouvent un nombre incroyable de choses inutiles -trognons de pomme, journaux, plumes cassées...- mais aussi de choses extremmement intéressantes, comme par exemple la main de Sirius qui s'amuse à tracer des cercles tendres sur celle du loup-garou... Attends, attends là...

**QUOI ?!**

« Oh Alice, regarde Rem' et Si'! J'en reviens, pas, ces crétins auraient quand même pu... »

« Tais-toi Evans! Tu me dois une explication là! Que fait Frank ici? »

« ... me prévenir! Oh les traîtres! Oui, enfin, c'est vrai que peut-être ils ne veulent plus me parler après ce que... »

« Lily, espèce de nouille! Réponds! »

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir... Non mais! C'est une véritable trahison, oh! maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais du m'en... »

« Espèce de sale... »

« ...douter! Et toi, tu?... Aïe Alice, pas les cheveux! Naooooon pitié! »

La nappe se soulève tandis que nous roulons -ma supposée meilleure amie essayant de me scalper et moi-même tentant de lui arracher une dent (quoi! Faut bien que je me défende quand même!)- sous les bancs pour finir notre course entre deux tables. J'essaie alors de ramper pour m'échapper et y parviens après qu'un Serdaigle ait attrapé Alice et l'ait éloigné de moi. Merci bien. Il faudrait que je pense à envoyer Alice se battre sur un ring, gants de boxe déchirés et cheveux au vent... Histoire de me faire le maximum de Gallions! Mouhahaha, je suis machiavélique!

Puis, un bruit de pas sautillants et alertes me fait revenir à la réalité. Essouflée, je me rends enfin compte du lieu où je me trouve et tombe nez à ...pieds?! sur des pantoufles roses qui trônent devant mes yeux effarés. Je déglutis, reconnaissant ces chaussures pelucheuses mieux que personne et adresse un sourire innocent à la longue barbe argentée ornée d'un... morceau de poulet et oui, de quelques millilitres de jus de citrouille -Bon appétit bien sûr!- Je réussis quand même à bafouiller un chevrotant: « Oh! Bonjour professeur! »

Dumbledore m'adresse un sourire de nouveau étincelant tandis que je continue de baragouiner: « Ahem, un petit différent à régler, Mr-le-vénéré-Grand-Directeur-tout-puissant. Réunion au sommet sous la table où j'ai appris des choses intéressantes -je jette un regard appuyé aux deux cachotiers, qui me répondent par un coup d'oeil ennuyé de Sirius et un étouffement (de peur cette fois, bien fait!) de Mumus- Ensuite, on n'était pas en train de se battre -Non, non!-, Alice essayait de m'enlever un pou sur ma tête et moi un bout de salade entre ses dents... Huhu, de la franche camaraderie quoi! »

Le vieil homme finit par lever les yeux au ciel dans un soupir et m'assène: « Miss Evans, cessez de me prendre pour un jeune hyppogriffe, inventez des excuses un peu plus pausibles pour commencer. » Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer que des extraterrestres ont fait des expériences douteuses sur mon cerveau mais celui-que-je-veux-entuber me coupe dans mon élan: « Non, non, je ne doute pas que cette excuse soit meilleure que la première mais je crois que vous préféreriez regarder ce qui se passe derrière plutôt que de discuter avec un vieillard comme moi... » Il m'adresse un salut de la main puis s'éloigne dans un couinement de pantoufles éloquent; me permettant enfin de voir la scène que toute la Grande Salle regarde avidement.

Alice est face à Frank et tous deux sont plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, sans paraître remarquer l'attention dont ils font l'objet. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus mais l'alchimie reste la même; j'espère juste qu'Alice ne sera pas aussi bornée qu'elle en a l'habitude.

Frank s'approche d'elle, en la couvant toujours du regard, et murmure: « Alice, dis-moi que j'ai rêvé. Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais décidé de mettre fin à ce qui faisait toute ma vie il y a deux mois. Mais si c'est le cas, si tout cela n'est pas qu'un cauchemar, si vraiment je me meurs de toi depuis tout ce temps, dis-moi que tu abrèges ma souffrance, dis-moi ce que tes yeux clâment... Je t'en supplie... »

Ma meilleure amie semble hésiter -je prie en silence Merlin, Roméo et Juliette et même le Dieu des Schtroumph et promet de ne plus jamais faire de bêtises si mon voeu est exaucé. Puis je me rappelle que je ne crois pas en Dieu et me trouve rassurée: Alléluia, pas de promesse débile à tenir!- puis s'avance vers l'homme de sa vie et pose sa main sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux à ce contact et pose son front contre celui de la jeune femme; et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au Monde entier, allez! Plus qu'un petit effort et je serai l'héroïne du jour!

Alice sourit -d'un sourire que je n'ai plus vu depuis tellement longtemps- et chuchote de sorte que seuls lui et quelques personnes alentour entendent: « Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Et je t'aimerai toujours. »

La salle pousse un soupir attendri hunanime tandis que les deux amoureux enfin réunis -grâce à qui?! Grâce à Liiily!- échangent un baiser plein de tendresse. Bon, ok, je romps leur moment magique après un « Yiiiiiipeeeeeeeeeeh! » retentissant mais tant pis! Frank me remercie chaleureusement et même Alice semble ne plus me bouder.

Je m'éloigne seule vers le parc, les laissant profiter de leurs retrouvailles, le coeur en fête: « Je suis trop forte, Lily Evans est la meilleure! C'est qui la meilleure? Lilyyy! Oui merci, chers fans! Je suis Lily-la-Brave, qui a aujourd'hui réuni le plus beau couple du Monde et qui a aussi découvert le plus grand secret du Monde: Mumus et Sirius sont enfin... Mmmh! » Je suis coupée dans mon brusque élan d'euphorie par une main qui baillônne ma bouche.

Je me débats comme une tigresse avant de reconnaître l'odeur de l'agresseur et de bizarrement me détendre -c'est prouvé, je suis une vraie loque lorsque Potter me touche. Celui-ci semble énervé et me crache à l'oreille: « Tais-toi bordel! »

Je parviens à me retourner et, le regard baissé, murmure: « J'ai encore pensé tout fort? » Je sens plus que je ne vois son acquiescement. « Oooops! »

« Tu l'as dit! »

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, trente-six pieds et quarante-douze chaussettes, je lève enfin les yeux et plonge dans son regard noisette qui semble presque noir tant la colère semble l'avoir envahi. Je déglutis et balbutie: « Que... Que fais-tu là? »

« Je t'ai entendu hurler et je savais bien que tu allais cracher le morceau, bête comme tu es! »

Eberluée par l'insulte et plus qu'agacée, je lui envoie mon poing dans sa tronche d'ébourriffé mais il l'intercepte et serre tellement fort mon poignet que mes doigts deviennent bleus. « Arrête, tu me fais mal! James! » Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de lui. Il semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'il me rattrape avant que je ne m'écrase au sol et noue ses mains derrière mon dos.

Son regard s'éclaircit enfin sous l'effet de l'inquiètude -vraiment?- et il s'écrie: « Lily, je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

Je rouvre les yeux difficilement et, alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas m'énerver, la colère prend le dessus quand même et je crache: « Si, tu le voulais Potter. Parce que je le mérite. Et tu as bien raison. Je ne suis nase, nulle, une vulgaire bouse de dragon et tu as bien raison de ne pas m'aimer et même de me détester! »

Bizarrement, mes paroles semblent encore plus provoquer sa colère que ma gaffe de toute à l'heure. Il me regarde férocement et sans que j'ai le temps d'anticiper, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce baiser là est différent du premier: il prend plus qu'il ne donne, il m'arrache la moindre parcelle de raison et me pousse à faire le plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite: lui rendre son baiser. J'agrippe sa nuque et me colle contre lui; la passion s'emparant totalement de mon corps, délaissant mon esprit dans un coin. Je sais que dès que ce moment sera fini, je n'irai que plus mal mais tant pis!

Je préfère ça plutôt que de manquer cet instant... Quitte à devenir folle.

Finalement, James se détache de moi, toujours en colère et s'exclame: « Je ne te déteste pas Lily, et c'est bien là tout le problème... ». Mais, avant qu'il ne tourne le dos et s'éloigne à grands pas vers le château, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une grande tristesse envahir son visage.

Je ne comprends pas. Ca n'a pas de sens.

Ma vie n'a pas de sens.

Le Monde entier n'a pas de sens.

Je me laisse m'écrouler à genoux par terre, accueillant l'inconscience avec délectation, en murmurant une ultime fois ce qui était la plus belle mais aussi la plus cruelle vérité au Monde:

« Je t'aime James... »

* * *

**Voili voili voilà!**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu... :S**

**REVIEW!**

_Nouni_


End file.
